Semidios
by Van SSS
Summary: Una guerrera decide abandonar su espada y volver a casa, pero unas delirantes piernas y medio mundo griego deciden interponerse en esa cruzadas. Un aventura ahistórica, donde la rubia heroína no se queda con la chica y al contrario, huye de los encantos de la diosa aguamarina.
1. Chapter 1

Semidios

De regreso a casa

El cuerno suena anunciando la victoria del ejército que Uranus dirige, ella en el centro del campo de batalla grita celebrando junto a sus hombres. Han peleado durante días. A su alrededor todo se reduce a cenizas y sangre, el polvo y el humo hacen nula visibilidad pero es lo de menos, ha terminado, al fin ha terminado.

Exhausta se deja caer en la tierra, en la lejanía aún puede escuchar algunas espadas chocar, gritos, el crujir de la madera en llamas, sin embargo, su mayor preocupación está en su costado izquierdo, lo toca con su mano diestra y puede sentir como todo debajo de la piel está deshecho, los fragmentos de los huesos de sus costillas bailan en la sangre molida, aprieta la mandíbula por el dolor al rozar la zona.

-Esto no está bien- con valor toma su espada y respira profundamente varias veces como un toro en brama preparándose para apuñalarse.

El corte es limpio, certero, pero de inmediato hay un baño de sangre. El carmesí líquido se esparce escandalosamente mientras lo que sería un ensordecedor grito que atapado por sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. Rendida se desploma en la arena, ahora con la herida abierta sabe que puede sanar. Mira al cielo escuchando el poder del viento silbar entre los escombros de lo que fue una formidable batalla, Uranus emula el sonido con sus labios y su propia respiración.

-Esa brisa… ¿Padre? No puedes presentarte en casa ni un solo día, pero corres a proteger tu pequeña siempre que te llama moribunda- murmura al sentir una corriente cálida envolverla agitando su rubio cabello.

-Semidios- es lo único que le susurra el viento.

-Sí, sí, ya se, ojalá significara algo más que difícil de matar- reclama al aire con fastidio poniéndose de pie como si nada, su costado derecho está completamente cicatrizado, e importándole muy poco lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte hace unos minutos se dispone a correr, lista para organizar a sus hombres.

Por la noche el campamento rebosa de vino, el rey está muy agradecido y deja que tengan un festín, la luna ni siquiera ha aparecido en cielo pero ya todos están ebrios, atascados del generoso banquete que les ha sido ofrecido. En la carpa principal Uranus solo medita, los soldados a su alrededor brindan en su honor, sin ella no habría sido posible la victoria.

-¿Qué la tiene tan pensativa?- pregunta un joven guerrero, demasiado joven a decir verdad, ella no contesta, únicamente lo mira.

-Sí ¿Qué le sucede SEMIDIOSA?- otro tipo, muy ebrio y con claros prejuicios a hacía los de su tipo la enfrenta -¿Es que la comida humana no es suficiente para usted? Tal vez necesita que todos nos arrodillemos y besemos sus pies-.

-¡Basta! déjala de molestar- intervine el jovencito, el hombre regresa con su grupo de amigos –No le haga caso, nadie en la tropa lo soporta-.

-A tontos como esos solo hay que dejarlos hablar, no necesitas confirmar sus prejuicios haciéndoles daño- explica. En la noble sonrisa que el joven le da en respuesta decide que sus pensamientos no son tan importantes y se dispone a disfrutar la victoria.

Al pasar la noche Uranus se siente mejor, brinda con los hombres, bebe, se divierte. Al poco rato vuelve a su asiento, dispuesta a disfrutar del ave que se le ha cocinado pero todas las velas de la carpa, incluso las fogatas tiemblan, como si algo hubiera hecho sentir su presencia y efectivamente del otro lado de la mesa, Neptune hija de Poseidón le sonríe coquetamente.

Uranus no se mueve, mientras la joven de cabellos aguamarina camina hacia su posición. Por un momento se pregunta si la visión es real, Neptune camina sobre la mesa con naturalidad, sobre la comida, pero ninguno de los soldados parece notarla todos siguen felices en lo suyo; entonces recuerda que un dios puede ser invisible para los hombres a voluntad, pero no escapan de los ojos de un semidios.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Eso podría preguntarte yo- Neptune deja de caminar inclinándose lentamente para gatear el último metro y queda feliz mente recostada frente a Uranus. La descendiente de los vientos traga en seco al ver sus pechos sobre las pechugas del ave que pensaba comerse instantes previos –Pasamos la noche juntas y desapareces en la mañana- la joven diosa roza su mandíbula con sus dedos deslizándolos hasta pecho de la rubia frente a ella –Huiste a las montañas, tan lejos del mar ¿Tienes idea del trabajo que me costó encontrarte?-

-Estoy harto semidiosa ¡Te reto, desenfunda tu espada!- el tipo de hace rato más ebrio que al principio de la noche la amenaza llegando por su izquierda.

-No puedes estar aquí- sin prestarle atención al hombre Uranus discute.

-¿Así me vas a tratar? ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar una explicación?- contesta la diosa ofendida.

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¡No deberías estar aquí en primer lugar!- molesta la rubia se levanta de la silla, las personas a su alrededor piensan que se dirige al hombre que le busca pelea.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para echarme de aquí! ¡Cerda semidiosa!- el hombre arremete contra ella, Neptune iracunda por el recibimiento y harta de las interrupciones del desconocido levanta una mano en su dirección.

-¡No!- grita Uranus poniéndose entre ella y el hombre, la guerrera termina con la espalda hacia mesa intentando detener las manos del hombre, pero con su mirada fija en la deidad –No lo hagas, los humanos son frágiles, se pueden morir- argumenta mientras tratan de rebanarle la garganta.

-¡Te haré tragar tus palabras!- grita el hombre enfurecido pues se siente aludido.

La rubia lamentando mucho contradecir sus palabras lo toma por la muñeca girándola para desarmarlo al mismo tiempo que se empuja hacia delante para golpearlo en la cara con su hombro con fuerza dejándolo inconsciente. Hay un silencio sepulcral por un momento, entonces todos estallan en risas, el joven soldado la felicita y otros también, pero decide salir a tomar un respiro sabiendo perfectamente que no está sola, con calma espera venir los reclamos mientras lava sus manos en un balde junto al pozo; sabe cuándo un dios está cerca, es como un escalofrío.

-Defendiendo a los humanos sin importar cuanto te odien-.

-¿Qué quieres Neptune?- pregunta enojada secando sus manos con un trapo.

-A ti, sé que tú también a mí-.

-Si- se gira violentamente a mirarla –Eres la más deslumbrante luz que se refleja en el océano, erótica explosión de feminidad- el rostro de Uranus va perdiendo la calma mientras trata de mantener sus manos lejos de ella -Pero tu padre no aprueba que su hija este con un semidios como yo y pronto volveré a casa ¿Lo entiendes? Casa- alarga las vocales como si estuviera explicándoselo a niño avivando su descontento -Después de tantos años al fin puedo regresar. Debo tomar un barco para llegar y no necesito que el dios de los mares esté molesto conmigo-.

-¿Qué tienen de interesante las islas de Lesbos? ¿No puedes pedirle a Apolo que te lleve por los cielos?- la diosa cruza los brazos y la guerrera la imita defendiendo su posición.

-Poco tiene que ver con mis deseos, lo sabes-.

En su tono de voz Uranus puede distinguir el reproche y el resentimiento, la ha herido lo reconoce, tampoco puede negar que le encanta, que su carácter fuerte la tiene fascinada, indomable como el mar, si pudiera se quedaría su lado por siempre. Trata de acercarse, sin embargo, Neptune se da la vuelta, por unos momentos la persigue hasta acorralarla contra un árbol. El pequeño juego las hace reír, están solas, los soldados están en las carpas, por lo que los árboles, el cielo nocturno y una que otra ninfa fisgona son los únicos testigos de sus travesuras.

-Mi relación con los dioses es pésima, le debo a Zeus, Apolo no está nada contento conmigo, bueno yo Helios, ya sabes aun no me perdona por lo que hice en su carro, Afrodita me odia, su hija me ama- suspira mirándola a los ojos -Ni hablemos de tu padre, tengo que hacer las cosas como mortal, sin esperar ningún favor de los dioses-.

-Quédate conmigo, en mi palacio- sugiere la joven diosa pasando los brazos por su cuello.

-Amor, yo no respiro bajo el agua-.

-No necesito agua para que pierdas el aliento-.

Uranus sonríe de lado antes de besar aquellos seductores labios, no puede evitarlo, en su destino está escrito con una hermosa caligrafía y en letras doradas que debe morir ahogada en el mar infinito de Neptuno.

Considera adorable que una deidad como ella se rebaje al tacto y sentimiento de una semi diosa, quizá algo las conecta, pero su parte humana no es bien vista por los dioses, para ellos los mortales son ganado, alimento, una noche de pasión, egoístas no les importa destruir vidas ajenas derramando su semilla por doquier, da lo mismo si nace un héroe o un monstruo, el punto es que nunca sea tan fuerte como para amenazarlos. ¿Así que porqué retar a la suerte? Un semidios no es como ellos, no está de su lado, pero es lo único suficientemente fuerte como para hacerles frente, dignos de temer y aún así, es mucho más fácil discriminarlos, repudiarlos, negándose a compartir más que la mitad de tal poder que ya les pertenece por simple derecho de nacimiento ante los excesos de su ambición y lujuria.

Aunque ¿Por qué debería hacerle caso a esa estúpida regla? A costa de su propia vida sabe que nadie lo hace como Neptune, la fuerza del mar misma corre entre sus piernas, con ella no tiene que reprimir su fuerza. Los labios desesperados buscan el constante contacto, no se separan, no necesitan respirar tan frecuentemente; con brutalidad la toma de las caderas, Neptune desliza las piernas por las de su compañera casi como si estuviera flotando en el aire. La experiencia no es parecida a la humana, no hay sudor, ni agitación, la señales de su excitación son mucho más sensoriales, pero sus ojos azules brillando como si apreciara el cielo nocturno en medio del océano le indican a la rubia que va por buen camino.

La textura de su piel también es diferente, es blanca, tersa, sin vello y muy firme, apenas si parece que tiene alguna imperfección, una composición más parecida al más puro mármol tallado por el más experimentado escultor que a la piel humana. No sólo lo percibe al tacto con sus manos que deslizan por la suave superficie de su vientre como si fuera cera, sino que también su lengua confirma esa sensación, en especial cuando la desliza en medio de sus pechos.

A Uranus le encanta verla así, perdida, rendida, pero exigente, con la sangre o lo que sea que corra por sus venas hecha un remolino bajo su piel, turbulenta. Neptune despide un brillo tornasol como el arcoíris incluso bajo la luz de la luna, invisible a ojos humanos, pero no para la rubia que algo similar había visto en Afrodita. No tenía claro porqué el universo colocaba el más alto estándar de feminidad en los bivalvos, la concha nácar, con esa mismas características de pureza nívea y resplandeciente.

-Hazme tuya- exige la diosa con los ojos oscurecidos centellando en deseo.

Al verla así, desnuda, con las piernas abiertas para ella, la guerrera la toma por la cintura cuando…

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA URANUS?!- una profunda voz se escucha desde el cielo, el pánico se aloja en la mirada que segundos antes se entregaba a ella. Respirando profundo la rubia coloca un dedo sobre sus labios esperando que lo entienda ya que no puede indicarle nada porque incluso sus susurros podrían ser escuchados.

-Poseidón ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- sale a mirar las estrellas, dejando a la joven diosa bajo el anonimato del follaje del árbol.

-No juegues conmigo vulgar semi diosa ¿Dónde está mi hija?-.

-Sobraba el insulto- murmura mirando momentáneamente el suelo, sin embargo vuelve a encarar a las estrellas -¿Neptune? No lo sé, seguramente anda por ahí, los dos sabemos que es una joven traviesa pero te juro que en esta ocasión no tengo nada que ver-.

-¡Si volviste a poner tus manos en ella te juro que te destrozaré con todo mi poder!-.

-¿Por qué tanta agresividad? Enserio desconozco su paradero. Estamos en el Reino de Uminus, cerca el monte Parnaso ¿Qué haría tu hija aquí? Yo solo estaba celebrando una victoria con los humanos y salí a orinar, dudo mucho que con eso te haya convocado-

Un chorro de agua cae del cielo mojando completamente a la guerrera.

-Estás advertida- y tras la amenaza así como llega se va.

-Creo que salió bien- voltea al árbol pero ahí no hay nadie, seguramente aprovechó para huir de su padre –Perfecto ¡Me calientas y te vas!- refunfuña masajeando la parte baja de su área abdominal.

Al Alba se reúne con los reyes en la sala del trono.

-Estamos muy complacidos- dice el Rey Uminus –Acabaste con los bárbaros que no dejaban atacarnos, otros semidioses que había contratado solo resolvían el problema temporalmente- el hombre da vueltas alrededor de la guerrera.

-Le di palabra y he cumplido-.

-Claro y nosotros también cumpliremos, te ofrecí 20 costales de oro- explica mientras camina a la mesa del centro del salón abriendo un pequeño cofre -Pero decides cambiarlos por esto- lo abre sacando un pergamino –Una carta de liberación romana sellada por la misma mano de Cesar, fue difícil de conseguir, aunque casi costó lo mismo- le avienta el pergamino para que lo examine.

-Gracias- afirma la rubia después de leerlo –Es justo lo que necesitaba, me retiraré inmediatamente, debo hacer un viaje al norte, rey Uminus, reina Naru-.

-Ha sido un placer- habla la reina -Otros como tú no arreglaban nuestro problema y trataban de tomarme como parte del pago, sin importar si nuestra gente vivía o moría- el rey toma su lugar a su lado asintiendo en acuerdo –Es bueno saber que no todos son iguales, siempre serás bienvenida aquí-

-El placer fue mío- se inclina ligeramente para retirarse.

-Toma- Uminus le arroja una pequeña bolsa con monedas de oro –Conserva el cambio-

Al salir los soldados la saludan, llega a la puerta exterior dónde el capitán de la guardia la detiene.

-Hasta pronto hija de Céfiro, dios del viento del oeste- se despide con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-No lo adornes tanto- pide algo molesta aunque lo acepta y le da una palmada en el hombro -Hasta pronto capitán, cuide esa herida de flecha-

-Lo haré; el rey me pidió que se le entregara un caballo de buena fe para su viaje- hace un gesto y el joven soldado de anoche se acerca con el animal de las riendas.

-Muchas gracias, pero ya me ha dado bastante y no quiero quedarle a deber- ambos soldados levantan sus hombros, no hay nada que hacer, comprenden. El capitán hace una señal para que abran las puertas, Uranus se acuclilla colocando sus manos en el suelo para tomar impulso.

-¿Puedo preguntar a dónde va?-

-Al norte, hasta Farsalia, he estado aquí casi dos meses y voy tarde para algo importante-

-Es muy lejos, si se trata de prisa ¿No es mejor un caballo?-

-Un caballo no es tan rápido como yo- en cuanto las puertas dejan de estorbarle corre con toda su fuerza, antes de que si quiera los guardias parpadeen su silueta ya está en horizonte acompañando al bonito amanecer.

El sol no llega al cenit cuando se detiene en una aldea en el camino, en parte para comprar botas, no suele usar esa velocidad por lo mismo que destroza su calzado, pero está ahí no solo para renovarlo sino para no tener que hacerlo de nuevo. La aldea ha cambiado un poco pero da con la casa del anciano. Antes de entrar en combate le dejó dos caballos a un hombre mayor, no podía confiarle los caballos de un dios a cualquiera así que eligió a la persona más honesta de aquella remota aldea.

-Gracias, espero que sea suficiente- dice entregándole un par de monedas.

-Más que suficiente, la moneda de Uminus tienen gran valor- afirma el anciano, Uranus acaricia a su caballo color chocolate con cariño.

-Viento, te extrañé-

-Son muy buenos caballos, sanos, fuertes, los más veloces que he visto y vaya que comen mucho, pero has pagado su mantenimiento-

Agradecida de nuevo y estrenando botas la rubia parte hacia al centro del continente a Farsalia, asentamiento romano.

Ahora puede llegar en tres noches sin volver a arruinar su calzado.

En el calabozo de la guardia romana de Farsalia, una joven castaña escucha su estómago rugir, han pasado muchas lunas o eso puede deducir del cambio en la iluminación del tragaluz que se encuentra en el techo de su celda. Los quejidos de sus compañeros que han envejecido terriblemente, encerrados ahí, están por volverla loca.

-Si no te callas viejo ¡Apretaré tus cadenas hasta que tengan que cortarte las manos!- amenaza subiendo gradualmente el tono de su voz.

Recuerda que las primeras semanas sentía algo de lastima e intentó por todos los medios mitigar el dolor de aquellos hombres, pero los meses siguieron pasando y los días se volvieron largos, por lo que sus penas se habían vuelto parte de la rutina. Un nuevo rugido atacó su estómago y ahora era ella la que se quejaba, pataleando negándose una vez más a comer el pan mohoso o beber el agua con más vida animal que liquido por las pestes que flotan en ella. Los presos a excepción de los que están encadenados a la pared se arremolinan junto a la puerta, asustados como ratas, porque le temen a la señorita más que a la misma muerte.

La joven mujer detiene su berrinche al percatarse nuevamente de su pútrido olor, con un gesto de repulsión aleja sus manos de su cara ¡¿Por qué tenía que soportar esto?! Sólo había hecho lo correcto ¿La recompensa? su ropa hecha jirones por el desgaste, la humedad que filtra por las paredes encharcando el suelo que también es su cama, ah y por supuesto, la sorpresa extra de que está cubierto de las heces de todos los que están atrapados ahí, se acerca a una pared y lleva sus rodillas a su pecho, escondiendo el rostro en sus rodillas.

Cualquiera que la viera diría que los leves temblores de su cuerpo son producto de sus sollozos, pero la realidad es que no para de maldecir, enterrando las uñas en sus piernas hasta el grado de sangrar, solo un poco más, solo un poco más, se repite.

-Jupiter-

La nombrada levanta la cabeza, viendo a la rubia del otro lado de la reja, decidida se levanta y atraviesa la celda en 7 largas y fuertes zancadas.

-Hija de perra- golpea a la rubia atinando su puño entre las rejas, la semidiosa no tiene oportunidad yendo a dar al piso.

-¿Así me pagas después de que he venido a sacarte de aquí?- se pone rápidamente de pie para encarar a la castaña que agarra los barrotes con furia -¡Jódete hija de Zeus!-

-¡Tardaste un maldito año!- le grita agitándose contra la puerta cual bestia enjaulada, aunque es perfectamente capaz de romper dicha puerta con sus propias manos prefiere no hacer más destrozos que la perjudiquen, así que toma a la rubia por la pechera de su armadura acercándola todo lo que puede –He dormido con la misma ropa apestosa desde entonces, apenas si he comido y ¡No tienes idea de la cantidad de fluidos en los que me he bañado cada vez que la lluvia inundaba esta pocilga!- la mira hacia abajo desenado estrangularla.

-¡Asesinaste a 5 soldados romanos! ¡Pusiste sus cabezas en una lanza que después exhibiste en el centro de Farsalia! ¿Crees que fue fácil conseguir tu liberación? Moví el cielo y la tierra para sacarte de aquí, me perdí en Roma ¡Entiéndeme Jupiter!- tiene miedo pensando que su cuello se romprería como una pequeña rama en sus enormes manos pero no baja la mirada mientras su respiración cual toro en brava choca con su frente.

-Intindimi Jipitir- la suelta arrojándola brutalmente al suelo –Yo solo protegí a una chica de ser abusada por esos "soldados" dejando una clara advertencia a los demás y lo haría de nuevo, pero creí en ti, cumplí mi sentencia como me lo pediste ¿Y tú? Hasta que te aburriste de revolcarte con tus amantes recordaste que tenías un asunto pendiente en el norte- Uranus se pone de pie a una prudente distancia.

-Abra la puerta- ordena la rubia al carcelero que se acerca temblando –Te juro que no he hecho otra cosa en este año que no tuviera que ver con sacarte de aquí- responde con una postura recta descansando sus manos hechas puño en sus caderas.

-Lo único que me detuvo de hacer un hoyo en la pared y salir corriendo fue tu promesa de no vivir los días que me quedan como fugitiva- aunque aparentemente se estaban entiendo con palabras en sus ojos hay cierto fuego ardiendo –Poseidón apreció hace diez noches, me dijo que te escapaste con Neptune y me pidió saber tu paradero- No. No iba salir ilesa de esa conversación.

-Puedo explicarlo- el chirrido de la reja finalmente abierta dio el paso a la furia de la castaña que agacha la cabeza para salir de por la puerta, su iracundo andar hace tronar el cielo.

-Seguro que si-.

Horas más tarde Jupiter se refresca en los baños públicos, está desnuda en la fuente con las otras personas que también se bañan ahí. Uranus sentada en la orilla con el labio partido y el ojo morado solo mira sus pies pensativa.

-Y entonces se desvaneció, lleva probablemente 3 lunas escondiéndose de su padre-

-Comprendo, pásame el agua de rosas por favor- la rubia se voltea tomando la jarra y dejando caer el agua sobre el cabello de su amiga que sonríe complacida, sí, todo lo que necesitaba era un baño –Neptune siempre te ha tratado como su juguete-

-Si ella es mi juguete, te aseguro que es mi favorito- ambas dieron un respingo al ver a Neptune aparecer en la fuente completamente desnuda, sumergida junto a Jupiter –Hija de Zeus, ella es más que eso- ahora mira fijamente a la rubia -¿No alardeas constantemente tener el favor de todas las diosas?- estira un poco sus finos dedos rozando la pierna de Uranus que de repente es muda -¿Vas a negar tu lugar de honor en mi corazón?-

-No quiero interrumpir, pero preferiría no ver su teatro de siempre, es mi momento de relajación-

Uranus sale del trance por lo que retrocede un poco –Es verdad, te traje ropa limpia- le deja el cambio en la orilla y luego acerca ambos caballos para que beban de otra sección de la fuente –Te los encargo- su amiga asiente -Vamos- le pide a la diosa.

-¡Trueno! ¡Te extrañé!- chilla la castaña abrazando la cabeza del caballo azabache.

La aguamarina bufa aburrida apareciendo unos segundos después vestida en sus sedosas telas junto a Uranus que camina dándole la vuelta a la fuente hacia una sección menos concurrida y estrecha.

-Mira hermosa ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces, no me hagas repetirlo, es cansado-.

-Mi padre sigue mi rastro- le espeta con los brazos cruzados.

-Y si me encuentra junto a ti me va a matar- intenta pasar de ella, pero la aguamarina se recarga en su pecho acorralándola contra la pared.

-Y si me encuentra sola me castigará los próximos 100 años en una celda en el fondo del mar, sin la luz del sol, ni el viento cálido de la costa ¿Es lo que quieres?-

-No ¡¿Pero qué es lo quieres tú?!-.

-¡Enfréntalo! Demuéstrale que eres digna de llevar mi mano- Uranus sonríe con resignación, ojalá tuviera esa fuerza, ojalá fuera inmortal.

-No gracias, quiero vivir- se aleja de ella y la aguamarina comienza a seguirla –Lamento que las relaciones familiares entre los dioses no signifiquen mucho o que se las paseen entre las piernas por su orgullo y lujuria, pero a diferencia de ustedes yo envejezco, tengo los días contados, así que los voy a usar para volver a ver a mis seres queridos que han estado esperándome-.

-¿Estás segura que queda algo de tu antigua vida en Lesbos?- le reclama.

-¡Ni una palabra más! Voy con Jupiter a Termopilas, tomaremos un barco y más te vale no arruinarlo con alguna artimaña o enserio Neptune, esto será un adiós- en un parpadeo la aguamarina ya no está ahí.

Por la noche la rubia no puede dormir siente su corazón dividido, en parte también a la sanción de sus heridas que le provoca cierto ardor en su cara pero es consiente que el momento de ir a casa ha llegado. Tal vez no haya nada, tal vez deba comenzar de cero, sin embargo no va a haber un mejor momento. No más guerras, muerte ni sangre. Ha peleado por mucho tiempo, solo quiere descansar, y si va morir, será en la tierra en la que nació.

Por la mañana aún está indecisa, no quiere dejar de ver a Neptune, la ama a con una locura enferma.

-¿Qué haremos en Lesbos?- le pregunta Jupiter. Ambas montan tranquilamente por el camino de una verde pradera.

-La familia de mi madre se dedicaba a la crianza de caballos, eran los más veloces y muy saludables de toda la isla. Corrí tantas veces junto a ellos por aquellos campos cuando era niña- recuerda con nostalgia –Sin embargo, a mi tío le puede ser muy útil tu fuerza en sus tierras, si es que decides quedarte con nosotros… A menos que tomes otro camino en Termopilas-

-¿Estás loca? Aquí no queda nada, solo nos pagan para matar- sonríe ampliamente –Tengo malos pensamientos respecto al heno dada mi prisión, pero vamos ¿Trigo? ¿El sol? Es un retiro bastante aceptable después de tanto cortar cabezas y condenas que atormentan un pasado oscuro, además ya acepté ir contigo- la rubia coloca una mano en su hombro sonriendo feliz –A dónde vayas yo voy-

Son interrumpidas por los gritos de una familia, que a lo lejos pueden ver está siendo asaltada.

-¡Aunque voy a extrañar salvar traseros!- grita Jupiter desenvainado su espada y galopando a toda velocidad en dirección a los bandidos, siendo seguida por una más animada Uranus, si, ella también iba a extrañar cierto trasero.


	2. Chapter 2

Termopilas

-Ah Termopilas, ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos en sus famosas aguas al menos una noche- exclama Jupiter.

-Ojalá, pero el barco va a partir pronto- explica la rubia.

Caminan por las calles principales jalando de sus caballos, pero al llegar al centro un soldado las detiene.

-Por aquí no pueden pasar con su caballos, vayan a la puerta este y regístrense con el general-

-¿De qué habla? Solo vamos al puerto- pregunta Uranus.

-Pues te han llegado muy tarde las noticias Termopilas está siendo amenazado por los persas, nadie puede zarpar, ahora cada hombre, caballo y embarcación están siendo preparadas para el contrataque- el soldado toma el mango de su espada –Les pido que regresen de dónde hayan venido si no vinieron a combatir-.

-¿Cuántos vienen?- cuestiona Jupiter.

-No poseo esa información y no creo que-

-Entonces ¿Quién está a cargo?- ahora pregunta Uranus.

El soldado empieza a ponerse nervioso al ver a ambas mujeres molestas por lo que empuña su arma con mayor fuerza, listo para desenvainar.

-E-el general, en todo caso el rey Endimyon, pero el general es quien-

Al escuchar el nombre del rey, las guerreras se miran entre ellas y dan la vuelta ignorando al soldado.

-Con que Endimyon ahora es el rey, eso puede ser una ventaja- señala la rubia.

-Anhelo ver cuánto ha crecido- ríe entusiasmada. La castaña con un extraño animo toma la delantera.

-Oí que la diosa Serena se casó con él-

-Y yo oí que dormiste con ella-

-¡Era orgía de Luna llena, todos se acuestan con todos!-

-Pero también eso puede ser de ayuda, tal vez nos dejen remplazar al general si este resulta ser un inútil-

-No lo creo- detienen su paso cuando frente a ellas aparece una mujer de cabello negro y una armadura ligera.

Las guerreras la miran con detenimiento, por un momento no la reconocen hasta que esta hace un gesto de aburrimiento y se quita el casco.

-¿Mars tu eres el general?- la rubia la mira impactada.

-Hola Uranus tanto tiempo sin vernos- sin dejarla terminar corre a abrazarla, tampoco la pelinegra pierde el tiempo y se cuelga de su cuello.

-¡Que gusto me da que estés bien! No te veo desde la batalla en Parnaso- Aunque tenía un par de semanas de haber dejado la región, Mars solo combatió a su lado las primeras dos noches.

-Bueno, la guerra está en todas partes, pero sabía que incluso sin mi ayuda podrías vencer. La suerte volvió a sonreírte por lo que veo- Aunque el abrazo termina no se alejan de la otra, continua la unión de sus cuerpos repartiendo caricias reconfortantes en mutuas espaldas y hombros -Hija Jupiter- dice de pronto pero sin romper el contacto -Es un placer volver a escuchar el retumbar de tus pasos sobre la tierra-

-Y a mí me da gusto también, aun sigues en el filo de mi espada- le guiña un ojo haciendo reír a la joven –Si la misma hija de Ares en carne y hueso está aquí debe ser grave- Mars asiente con seriedad, haciendo una seña con la mano para que continúen su camino al castillo tras ella.

-Más que grave, está escrito en el destino que Termopilas termine destruido por Persia, pero las estrellas han hablado y aun no es momento, por lo que mi padre me ha enviado para defender el lugar. Lamentablemente no hay suficientes hombres ni recursos para resistir el ataque-

-Déjanos ayudarte- pide Uranus dándole alcance.

-Aunque me encantaría, no quieren estar en medio del baño de sangre que tendremos mañana, me dijeron que estaban hartas de esta vida y no puedo asegurarles una victoria-

-Por favor- suplica la rubia –Necesito tomar un barco y me tomará semanas llegar a otro puerto-

-Sabes que conocemos a Endimyon, nos pondrá en su ejército si se lo pedimos- explica la castaña cuando se detienen frente a las puertas del palacio –Podemos defendernos, aprendimos a pelear con tu padre y si tú estás al frente haciendo la estrategia, resultará mejor que 200 mortales en tus filas al alba-

Mars las mira detenidamente, sabe que ambas han renunciado y que el calor de la batalla ya no arde en sus pechos, ya no son guerreras, pero su experiencia supera por cientos a cualquier soldado promedio.

-Bien ¡Vayan a las afueras! En la entrada mandé a cerrar un establo, díganle al joven encargado que van de mi parte, así sus caballos estarán a salvo. Me encargaré de que les entreguen a los mejores que haya en la caballería del rey-

Las guerreras celebran, pero Mars las toma de las orejas haciéndolas bajar a la altura de sus labios

-Pero hay una condición, Serena tiene el poder de inmovilizar a todos cuando hay luna en el cielo, este poder no afecta a los dioses, ni a los que son como ustedes, podríamos acabar con todos los enemigos mientras no se puedan mover-

-Eso no es muy honorable- alega Jupiter sintiendo ya su oreja doler.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!- la pelinegra retuerce en sus dedos esa parte de su cuerpo haciendo a la alta castaña apretar la mandíbula mientras contiene el llanto –No tiene idea de lo que se viene, si no detenemos ésta avanzada, Termopilas será destruido y solo será el comienzo- las suelta.

Ambas se incorporan sobando sus orejas.

-Y ¿entonces qué hacemos?- pregunta Uranus.

-Tuviste tu historia con ella, tal vez la puedes convencer, tienes tus métodos-

-Ella no hará nada- las tres guerreras voltean a ver a Neptune ahí.

Mars rueda los ojos -Cuando regresen ya habré convocado a los reyes para planear el ataque mañana- dice antes de entrar al castillo.

-Yoo… amm ¿Te encargas de los caballos? Enserio quiero ver a Endimyon- sin esperar respuesta la castaña le da una palmada en hombro y se va tras la hija de Ares.

Ambas se miran molestas, Uranus sin decir nada lleva a ambos caballos a las fueras, pasan las primeras calles sin hablar hasta que Neptune ve los dedos de Mars marcados cerca de su cuello.

-¿Entonces si te puedes acostar con una diosa? Siempre y cuando no haya compromiso-

-Entre Mars y yo no hay nada, es mi mentora, me ha salvado la vida en batalla más veces de las que puedo contar ¡No seas tan posesiva!- trata de ignorarla.

-No sería tan posesiva si no anduvieras en celo con cualquier par de piernas que se pasean frente a ti ¿Serena? ¡¿Enserio?!-

-¡Que era una orgía carajo! Solo coincidimos en lugar. Tú también has participado en las festividades de luna llena y si, si tengo que acostarme con la reina para ganar esta guerra para poder irme a casa ¡Eso haré!- continua su camino ya completamente fastidiada.

Neptune la sigue decidida pero tropieza cayendo al suelo, de inmediato Uranus voltea y se arrodilla frente a ella.

-¡Vamos, dame un respiro!- harta e incapaz de resistirse a ella la levanta en sus brazos para subirla a su caballo, después la rubia sube detrás de la aguamarina y cabalga a las afueras.

El corto viaje las relaja a ambas, Uranus la mira silenciosamente, le gusta sentir como se recarga en ella, y como el movimiento de Viento sobre el camino provoca el roce de sus cuerpos. La rubia aprovecha para acariciarla poniendo una de sus manos sobre sus piernas, aspira el olor de la brisa marina que siempre emana de Neptune que está feliz de tener su atención.

-Te quiero mucho- le susurra al oído cuando están solas.

-Tu eres todo mi mundo- le confiesa la diosa cuando se detienen.

Uranus baja de caballo pues puede ver el establo, ayuda a la aguamarina a descender del caballo notando que sus labios están secos, también su rostro no tiene el brillo de siempre y al ponerla sobre la tierra se da cuenta que muy apenas puede mantenerse de pie, ha estado mucho tiempo fuera del agua.

-Te ves muy mal, deberías volver con tu padre-

-Decidí que prefiero marchitarme bajo el sol a tu lado que vivir rodeada del solitario océano, aunque vaya en una caja llévame contigo a Lesbos-

Uranus no responde, atónita mira la figura moribunda frente a ella, básicamente le está regalando los años de su vida inmortal sin importar el sufrimiento o dolor que esto le pueda causar. Es un sacrificio, el más grande que un dios pueda otorgar, ahora le toca responder.

-¿Vivirías conmigo? ¿Cómo mortal?- Neptune asiente, la rubia explota de felicidad y grita, después corre y levanta en brazos a la aguamarina –Por supuesto que te llevo, pero nada de cajas, irás a mi lado, como mi mujer- la pone sobre su hombro mientras que su otra mano tira de las riendas de los caballos –Te va a encantar, nuestras tierras llegan a la costa y podrás ver el mar desde lejos, nos ocultaremos en los días de lluvia para que tu padre nunca te encuentre- aunque no puede ver su rostro sabe que la diosa está sonriendo pues lanza ligeras pataditas.

Al llegar solo intercambia unas palabras con el joven y se encierra en el establo, apenas i acomoda los caballos antes de lanzarse sobre la aguamarina sobre el heno del suelo. Su besos son apasionados, muerde su labio inferior, oyendo aquel sonoro gemido, digno de una voz tan melodiosa como la de Neptune.

-¿Vas a acostarte con la reina?-.

-Solo es un contratiempo, la forma más fácil de ganar esta guerra- le responde dejando una pequeña mordida en cuello –No va a ser ni la mitad de divertido que estar aquí- explica levantando su vestido y deslizando sus manos entre sus piernas.

-Si ya no eres una guerrera, Ares no te protegerá- dice pasando las manos por su cabello cuando la lengua de la rubia se desliza por su escote.

-Me las arreglaré, tengo que vivir ahora que mi mujer me va esperar en casa- las palabras hacen latir desfrenadamente el corazón de la diosa que gime en respuesta –Me niego a morir y que alguien cumpla mis obligaciones en tu cama-.

Uranus la toma por las caderas haciéndola girar mientras Neptune vuelve al gemir al sentir el mango de su espada rozar contra su intimidad. La rubia coloca su mano derecha en su cuello para incorporarla y sienta como se va desprendiendo de su cinturón.

-Uranus- la joven diosa en cuatro espera que la guerra la tome.

-Mañana voy pelear una última vez, nos voy a comprar un futuro- susurra en su oído –Mataré a 100 en tu nombre, cuando te lleve a casa trabajaré para que nada te falte, no habrá ni noche ni día en que no te ame, haré lo que tú me pidas, en el momento en que tú lo ordenes-

Puede sentir como tres dedos se cuelan en su interior mientras la rubia deja besos húmedos en su cuello, puede escuchar su respiración descontrolada cuando un carraspeo las detiene, voltea y Venus está sentada a un par de pasos.

-No era mi intención interrumpir-

-¿Por qué no me sorprende verte aquí?- responde Uranus poniéndose de pie comenzando a ordenar su armadura.

-A dónde va la guerra va el amor, Mars dijo que te estabas retrasando y te esperan en el palacio, intenten decírtelo hace un momento pero no puedo detener la celebración del amor, hasta mis oídos llegaba el armónico latir de sus corazones, Hola Neptune te ves muy bien- la aguamarina solo le sonríe contenta mientras peina su cabello con sus dedos, la verdad está de buen humor.

-Me tengo que ir- dice arrodillandose nuevamente frente a la diosa –Mañana seremos libres, cruzaré esas puertas y te llevaré a nuestro hogar, nunca volveré a alejarme de ti-

-Lo haré- a la guerrera le parece un poco extraño que tuvo casi dos meses siguiéndola pidiéndole que se alejara y que ahora de repente aceptara un petición suya de buena manera y sin replicar.

-Ya están todos reunidos, te veré allá- ante la prisa decide no darle importancia, así que Uranus asiente y sale del establo, Venus se queda mirando a Neptune -¿Poseidón sabe?-

-No debe saberlo podría hacer una locura y Uranus ya se metió en esto, no necesita distracciones- dice al borde del llanto.

-No te preocupes, sabes que estoy de tu lado, le mentí a tu padre cuando me preguntó por tu ubicación, aunque yo sabía dónde estaba tu corazón. Yo pelearé mañana también, no dejaré que nada malo le pase-.

Venus abraza a la aguamarina, crecieron juntas y la hija de Afrodita conocía bien los sentimientos de Neptune, sabe lo que ha hecho para poder estar junto a la mujer que ama, si tan solo Poseidon, no, si tan solo todo el mundo pudiera ver solo el corazón de las personas como ella lo hace, pequeñeces sobre si es un dios o un semidios no importarían en lo más mínimo.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos al atardecer-

Mas tarde están todos reunidos en la sala del consejo, Júpiter está pegada a Endymion, Uranus tiene aun lado a Mars, al otro a Venus y enfrente a Serena.

-Entonces ¿Quieren tomar el mando de mi ejercito?- cuestiona el rey.

-Si pequeño Endymion- afirma Júpiter -Verás que resolvemos esto-

-Estamos interesados en ver como lo resuelven- dice Serena, Uranus siente como la pierna de la reina sube por su pantorrilla por debajo de la mesa.

-Si- la rubia guerrera carraspea -No se preocupen, todo sea por mantener a salvo a Grecia-

De la nada Michiru aparece sentada en el regazo de Uranus.

-Amor, ya vine, lamento la tardanza-

-¿Que demonios?- exclama un asustado Darien al verla aparecer de repente.

-Lo siento- de inmediato contesta la guerrera -Les presento a mi mujer, Neptune- la diosa aguamarina le da un retadora mirada a la diosa de la Luna que aleja rápidamente su pierna.

-Interesante- dice la reina -Interesante-

**Perdón por no contestar comentarios, me sigo recuperando, felices fiestas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, traigo un nuevo capítulo, intentaré ser más constante con esta historia ¿No les ha pasado? que están disfrutando un fanfic, se ríen, se emocionan, entonces se preguntan ¿Cuándo actualizara el siguiente capítulo? pero recuerdan, Ah, si es cierto, esto lo estoy escribiendo yo, jeje así me pasa, sin más que lo disfruten.**

El origen del rayo

Jupiter había nacido en un pueblito rural de las montañas, no conoció a su padre, su madre se negaba a decir su nombre, el día que comenzó la labor de parto, ella huyó; por lo que su familia la buscó desesperadamente en la madrugada. Nunca la encontraron, el único rastro que pudieron hallar fue a la bebé recién nacida envuelta en el vestido que traía puesto, la pequeña castaña lloraba y parecía que un rayo había caído cerca de ella pues la rodeaba un circulo perfecto de hierba quemada, por esa razón la nombraron en honor al Dios del Rayo.

La niña creció junto a sus tíos y sus cinco primos, la gente en la montaña solía ser de familias numerosas, para ella era un gran misterio porque no tenía hermanos, el porqué estaba tan sola; pero imaginaba que al crecer sería una aldeana ama de casa, tendría niños corriendo por su cabaña mientras esperaba a que su esposo volviera de la cacería, estarían juntos y tendría una gran familia feliz.

Sus sueños se desmoronarían al cumplir los 14 años, había notado que era diferente a los demás aldeanos del pueblo, mucho más alta, mucho más fuerte y según los ancianos, desde su nacimiento eran más frecuentes las noches de tormentas eléctricas, dónde ella solía estar sentada afuera mirando el cielo, sintiendo un inexplicable vacío. Siempre llovía en su cumpleaños, por lo que estaba afuera como de costumbre, cuando unos bandidos vinieron a atacarlos.

Los hombres y jóvenes de inmediato se levantaron en armas, a ella la mandaron junto a mujeres y niños a un establo para protegerlos, pero eran demasiados bandidos, lograron entrar empezando a separar a las muchachas de sus madres, entre ellas la joven Jupiter, afuera logró zafarse de su captor en el momento que vio como asesinaron a unos de sus primos que trataba de ayudar a sus amigas.

El grito desgarrador que rugió en su garganta fue escuchado en el mismo Olimpo y de los cielos Zeus extendió su mano volviendo ceniza a los bandidos, para después presentarse frente a ella. Por primera vez en su vida Jupiter escuchó como alguien la llamaba hija, aquel hombre de cabellos canosos, pero perfecto perfil la contemplo con sus ojos grises como cielo cubierto por las nubes.

Zeus le pidió una disculpa por nunca estar para ella, pero todos conocían su fama, no era el padre del año, sin embargo, le prometió que cuando lo necesitara acudiría a su llamado. Además de revelarle su destino; ser una guerrera, un futuro lleno de glorias y batallas ganadas, ella debía abandonar su hogar, pues las estrellas indicaban que lograría vencer en Troya, su labor en dicha guerra haría que su leyenda fuera repetida hasta el final de los días.

Ella así lo hizo llegando a Termopilas, donde conoció a Endymion, un niño de 8 años, de casa humilde que ante la desesperación robaba en los mercados; fue el primer "criminal" que atrapó en su vida, posteriormente lo haría su aprendiz y se dedicarían a detener ladrones o poner en su lugar a los borrachos de la ciudad. Tres años después un general espartano que iba de paso vería su potencial y la reclutaría, Jupiter dejaría Termopilas con la tranquilidad de que el pequeño Endymion tenía trabajo como pastor de ovejas.

Los siguientes 15 años, aquel "brillante" futuro le mostraría la cara más oscura del mundo, pasó su juventud en campos de batalla, sangre y muerte. Dejó de ser un soldado y en su peor época fue mercenaria al mejor postor tratando de olvidar todo en los placeres del cuerpo y vino, jamás se presentó en Troya, dejando su lugar a otro, un tal Aquiles, fue hasta que topó con la rubia equivocada, Uranus, que enderezaría su camino.

Las vueltas del azar la llevarían de nuevo a Termopilas, encantada de ver al pequeño Endymion, convertido, no solo en un hombre, si no, un rey.

-Creí que no podría probar las famosas aguas de Termopilas de nuevo- exclama con un suspiro, todos los presentes en la reunión de guerra ahora reposan en el baño personal de su majestad. Unas grandes pozas naturales sobre la roca, llenas de agua de caliente.

-Me alegro que lo disfrutes- dice Endymion a su lado, sumergidos los dos con el agua hasta el pecho.

-¿Cómo llegaste a ser rey pequeño? La última vez que te vi, eras un niño que cuidaba ovejas-

-Me enamoré de la luna- contesta mirando a Serena que está sentada a su lado –Ella bajo de los cielos y con una diosa a mi lado me nombraron rey, ya sabes, decreto divino- explica pasando el brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

-Oí que tienen una hija- dice Uranus, también estaba ahí con el agua llegándole al cuello y Neptune dormitando en su regazo, obviamente no necesitaba respirar.

-Sí, es una semidiosa como ustedes, se llama Rini- explica Serena.

-Hemos impuesto normas para que los semidioses sean tratados con respeto, no queremos que sufra el mismo trato que ustedes han tenido que enfrentar, como padre no quiero que la futura reina sea tratada como un arma-

-Ahh- los cuatro voltean hacia el fondo dónde Venus están en horcajadas sobre Mars besándose apasionadamente, el poco vapor que desprenden las aguas les habían dado privacidad, pero el grito de la diosa del amor puso las miradas en ellas, que se dieron cuenta –Lo siento, no era nuestra intención interrumpir, seguiremos en nuestros aposentos- con un chasquido de sus dedos desaparecen, dejando a Endymion confundido.

-Aun no me acostumbro a eso-

-El espectáculo lo ves en cualquier baño público- explica Uranus, acariciando la mejilla de Neptune, que ha recuperado su energía después de tener contacto con el agua.

-Me refiero al aparecer y desaparecer, da escalofríos-

-Eso sí- responde Júpiter –Pero así son los dioses-

-Lo sé, debo hacer casi todo como humana- sigue Serena –Sé que Endymion ama todo de mí, aunque evito asustarlo con mis poderes-

-Sobre sus poderes…- empieza Uranus.

-No, no, no, se lo que van a pedir- interrumpe el rey –Mars ya me había sugerido lo mismo y no voy a permitir, que el poder de mi esposa sea utilizado para asesinar a soldados que no se pueden defender. Eso llenaría de miedo en las calles, provocaría la fobia de la gente hacia los dioses y los que son parte dios-

-Pero Endy-

-No Júpiter, y es mi última palabra- el hombre se pone de pie abandonando el baño.

Pasan varios minutos en silencio, las guerreras no saben qué hacer, bueno si saben, pero ninguna se anima a intentarlo. Hay formas de convencer a la reina que las mira con una falsa sonrisa inocente, pero con su mujer durmiendo en sus piernas Uranus no tiene el valor. Por su parte Júpiter no se cree capaz, jamás podría traicionar a su mejor amigo de esa manera.

-Yo…- empieza la castaña, acercando su mano al hombro de Serena –Cielos no, buenas noches su majestad y que los dioses nos ayuden mañana, ojala no sean necesarias las medidas drásticas- se pone de pie y Uranus temiendo quedarse sola toma en su brazos a Neptune siguiendo a la hija Zeus.

-Mi mujer necesita descansar para recuperase, ha tenido días muy secos, buenas noches-

Ambas semidiosas abandonan el baño con rapidez a lo que la reina simplemente ríe, disfrutando un rato más de las aguas. Más tarde esa noche Uranus ve a Neptune dormir en la cama, no se ha cambiado para acompañarla a descansar, sabe que tiene algo que hacer, aunque no se siente capaz, su mujer comprende el por qué tiene que hacerlo, básicamente le dio "permiso" pero no tiene idea de cómo abordar a la reina y pedirle cometer acto tan cruel.

-Uranus-

Escucha el murmullo por el balcón así que se asoma, puede ver Júpiter sentada en el marco de la ventana de a lado, se acerca de inmediato.

-¿Ya estás lista?-

-Por supuesto que no ¡Neptune está aquí!-

-Ya lo sé- se pasa las manos por el rostro desesperada -¿Por qué la presentaste como tu mujer? Dijiste que ibas a terminar con eso-

-No puedo- defiende con un puchero.

-Claro, porque siempre que jurar que vas dejar de verla su relación avanza, vuelve a alejarte de ella, talvez terminen casadas con tres perritos ¡Podrían adoptar una rubia estúpida como tú!-

-Baja la voz, está durmiendo-

-Oh, lo siento, no quiero interrumpir el sueño de la princesa de los mares-

-Deja esto ya, insultándome no mejoraremos esta situación. No tengo que darte explicaciones, si yo me acuesto con ella es mi problema, si decido hacerla mi mujer para pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, no debería ser tu incumbencia-

-Oye, estoy feliz por ti, se lo que sienten la una por la otra, cualquiera puede verlo, pero ¿Enserio? ¿Vas a formalizar tu relación y serle fiel solo a una justo cuando necesitamos tus dotes de "Conquistadora de diosas"?-

-Una no decide cuando pasan estas cosas, solo ocurren, además ya me ofreció su inmortalidad-

-Cielos…- la hija de Zeus se queda callada un momento –Eso. Eso es el máximo sacrificio, tienes razón debes corresponder, aunque también tengo ganas de culpar a Venus de esto-

-Quizá también tiene que ver ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?-

-Ah no- niega también con sus manos –Endymion es como mi hermano, yo podría fallarle de esa manera, además ¿Qué voy a saber yo de complacer a una diosa? Nunca me metido con una-

-¿Acaso no dormiste con la hija de Hermes? ¿Mercury?-

-Había tomado mucho, ni siquiera me acuerdo, fue en mi época oscura. Nunca la volví a ver, así que no cuenta-

-Maldición, la única escapatoria que tenemos es vencer antes del anochecer mañana-

-Un puñado de mortales, dos semidiosas retiradas, la hija de Ares y la hija de Afrodita, contra 20 barcos llenos de persas, ufffff- Júpiter se pasa la mano por el cuello con pesadez –Que las parcas del destino nos favorezca, porque desde que renuncié a Troya, papi no me ayuda-

-Será mejor descansar- su amiga asiente y se despide con gesto de mano.

La hija del viento vuelve a la habitación, acostándose junto a su mujer ¿Por qué todos parecían en contra de su unión? Parecía que todos merecían ser felices menos ella, pero hacerse la víctima es de débiles y no sería la guerra que es ahora si se hubiera dejado vencer a la primera, solo debía resistir un poco más.

Al alba camina por la costa junto a Júpiter, Mars y Venus, Neptune se negó, pero logró convencerla de esperar en el castillo junto a la familia real. El olor de la brisa marina inundó sus fosas nasales y no era tan embriagante como la esencia de Neptune, quizás porque faltaba el olor único de su cabello, el olor a ella oculto detrás de la fuerza de la naturaleza que representa.

Ven los barcos por lo que la hija de Ares ordena desenvainar.

La guerra nunca fue de agrado de las semidiosas, la vida las llevó a eso, elegidas siendo niñas para ser armas, los ojos envidiosos del destino, celosos de su felicidad decidieron arrebatarles lo que más amaban. Y maduraron en campos de batallas, se convirtieron en mujeres bañándose en la sangre de sus enemigos, por mucho tiempo pensando que eso era lo correcto. El y la compasión les hicieron abrir los ojos, pero una vez más debía pagar por su tranquilidad enviado almas al tártaro.

Los soldados empezaron a desembarcar en pequeños botes y en su carro de fuego Mars dividió el frente con grito de eufórico por la pasión del metal chocando con metal, por la sangre siendo derramada en honor a su padre y ella.

Los pocos botes que arribaban se encontraban con soldados bien dirigidos por Venus y por dos de las más experimentadas guerreras que el suelo griego haya producido. Los soldados persas tenían dioses poderosos, se notaba que las estrellas estaban a su favor, eran cientos y todos brillantes guerreros, creyendo en su causa, convencidos hasta la medula de ser dignos herederos del mundo conocido, conquistadores por derecho divino.

Uranus corta gargantas, rebanas estómagos, mientras el fresco olor matutino empieza a ser remplazado por el hedor de la sangre, ella y la hija de Zeus logran defender el frente, los pocos que se les escapan son detenidos por las tropas de Venus, mientras Mars ya a destruidos cinco de las 20 embarcaciones.

El sol está en el cenit cuando las fuerzas se le va acaban en las guerras, sus golpes son menos certeros y sus cortes menos atinados. La hija del viento lleva la última hora peleando con un poderoso general, no ha podido derrotarlo, ni mucho menos quitárselo de encima. Júpiter no puede ayudarla está ocupada con siete hombres a la vez, poco a poco las tropas comienzan a rebasar la ofensiva, la batalla que había logrado mantener en la playa empieza a retroceder hacia la ciudad.

-Nuestros dioses se mantiene íntegros en el cielo, los suyos son unos depravados que fornican con los infieles y nacen aberraci0ones como tú- arremete el general con su espada, Uranus bloquea con la suya quedando frente en un duelo de fuerza.

-No niego que son unos degenerados, pero en tierras persas no habitan santos-

-Conquistaremos estas tierras y les mostraremos la verdad- empuja más su espada sosteniendo el peso en solo brazo golpeando a la rubia en el estómago con toda su fuerza, cuando se dobla por la falta de aire se aleja haciendo que se vaya para delante golpeándola con su codo en la nuca.

Uranus se queja por el dolor, intenta ponerse pie, pero solo logra levantar la mirada en dirección al general, que con ambas manos sostiene su espada hacia el cielo para cortar su cabeza. Ella vuelve a mirar hacia abajo esperando recibir una digna muerte en campo de batalla, cuando escucha su grito, asustada lo ve salir volando hasta estampar su cuerpo contra uno de los barcos para finalmente caer muerto al agua.

Se poner de pie para mirar a quien le ha salvado la vida, es Neptune, ambas se miran y la semidiosa no se resiste a abrazarla, la acoge en su brazos para besar su frente.

-Nada, ni nadie va alejarme de ti- dice la hija de Poseidón.

-Gracias- murmura, entonces el sonido del oleaje las hace romper su abrazo, las aguas mojan los pies de su diosa –Has entrado al mar, tu padre no tardará en darse cuenta de que estás aquí-

-Lo enfrentaré- afirma acariciando el rostro de su amada. Uranus se sobresalta cuando una flecha roza su brazo.

-Ayuda Venus y lo que se venga lo enfrentaremos juntas- le una un beso más antes de girarse al campo de batalla.

La rubia guerrera corre hacia el mar y usando su velocidad corre sobre el agua ayudando a Mars, destrozan tres embarcaciones más, mientras Júpiter también se une ahora que Neptune ayuda a la hija de afrodita, la castaña salta entre embarcaciones enfrentado a las numerosas tripulaciones. El sol está por caer, la castaña ha perdido parte de su armadura, también su espada, ha recido tanto golpes que está casi ciego por la inflamación de su rostro, sus compañeras no está mucho mejor, Mars tiene herido el brazo y parece que Uranus ha recibido la golpiza de su vida, no sabe cómo están las cosas en la costa por lo que únicamente con su puños se sigue enfrentando a casi 14 hombres ella sola.

Entonces un rayo cae de cielos hundiendo el navío dónde ella estaba, envuelto en llamas su restos de hunden lentamente dejando a todos impresionados porque el cielo estaba claro, sin nubes. Uranus a bordo del carro de Mars se acercan sin poder creerlo, de las aguas solo emerge Júpiter que casi ahogándose logra aferrase al mástil caído del barco.-Eso fue extremo, pero supongo que papi está orgulloso- tose, entonces la hija de Ares se inclina para ayudarla a subir a su carro.

-Como sea, ha espantado a los persas- las tres ven a los cuatro barcos restantes marcharse –Aunque si Zeus estaba mirando- dice la pelinegra mirando a Uranus.

-Poseidón también- completa la rubia. Como predicción sobre el mar a treinta metros pueden ver al Dios de los mares, cabello, oscuro y ojos profundamente azules –Vuelvan a la orilla, ordena las tropas- pide mientras se baja del barco poniéndose de pie sobre parte de lo que la cubierta de alguna de las embarcaciones, sus compañeras obedecen.

El dios camina sobre las aguas, la molestia en su rostro era obvia, más Uranus no tiene miedo, debió enfrentarlo hace mucho, cuando supo que su corazón había enloquecido por su hija.

-Me mentiste- acusa una vez están frente a frente.

-Era verdad que yo no tuve nada que ver con que abandonara los mares, sin embargo, le aseguro que amo a su hija más que a mi vida-

-Eso lo sé, porque te estás empeñada en morir probando mi ira- empieza a caminar a su alrededor –Los semidioses no valen nada, no puedo permitir tal unión-

-Me entregó su inmortalidad-

-¿Qué? Mi hija no renunciaría a sus sagrados dones solo por ti- reclama encarándola de nuevo.

-Pues si lo hice- Neptune ahora está junto a ellos –Entiéndelo padre, yo la amo-

-¿Hija, me desafías? ¿A tu linaje? ¡¿A TU FAMILIA?!-

-Le aseguro que haría cualquier cosa por ella, póngame una prueba como Zeus hizo con Hércules y le demostraré que soy digna-

Poseidón miraba enfadado, aunque también confundido, Neptune era de sus hijas favoritas, de ahí su capricho de que consiguiera un dios y reinara con el los mares. Medita por largo tiempo contemplando a la pareja, buscando, alguna duda, alguna mentira en el amor que se han jurado frente a él.

Causando iba hablar un reluciente carro baja de los cielos, volviendo la noche, día, Apolo y Helios raptan a Neptune en centello que deja quema la vista para aquellos que se osaron a mirar, Uranus y Poseidón contemplan atónitos a la joven que es sometida por ambos dioses.

-Atenea te manda saludos- grita Helios mientras se alejan.

-¡¿Esto es lo que querías para tu hija?!- grita Uranus -¡¿Que ella sea quien pague tus eternas peleas con Atenea!? ¡Ah, Maldición!- la rubia salta al agua, no tiene fuerza para usar su velocidad, pero su voluntad la lleva a nadar desesperadamente a la orilla, debe encontrarla, tiene que encontrarla.

De un momento a otro una ola grande la eleve y la deja en la costa, apareciendo Poseidón frente a sus ojos.

-Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por ella, trae a mi hija de vuelta sana y salva, solo entonces voy a reconocerte e incluso te llevaré Lesbos hija del viento- el dios se desvanece en una bruma.

Uranus se levanta y mirando fijamente el horizonte limpia la sangre de su rostro con una mano.

-Voy a encontrarte-

**Denme tiempo, ya retomaré mi ritmo, me recuperaba y estaba haciendo lo de Wattpad, pueden buscarme Quinientos1, solo tengo una capítulo de una historia que es del fandom de Supergirl (supercorp), por si les interesa.**

**Gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, sé que me tardo pero es lo más rápido que puedo hacerlo, también tengo cosas que hacer y el tiempo que me sobra lo divido entre Semidios y mi historia de Wattpad, porque tampoco es que pueda abandonar allá, igual quiero agradecerles, me alegra que les guste esta historia, que no es tan larga como Con la vida hecha, ya que la escribía mientras trabajaba ¿Porque nadie me preguntó porque Setsuna no salió en el último capítulo? bueno ya, sin más que lo disfruten.**

Búsqueda

Una vez que Uranus comenzó a caminar, nada pudo detenerla, ni los llamados de Júpiter, las advertencias de Mars, siguió con paso seguro y determinado hasta el castillo, deteniéndose frente a los reyes.

-Sus majestades, el problema está resuelto, me voy- Endymion la mira sorprendido, tiene muchas heridas. Tratan de detenerla, más no escucha a nadie, solo camina hasta lo que fueron sus aposentos la noche anterior.

-Piénsalo bien por favor- aparece Venus a su lado mientras guarda sus cosas.

-No me detengas Venus-

-No pienso detenerte, quiero ayudarte, pero si no trazas un plan podrías morir- la guerrera le da una patada a la cama volteando a ver a la diosa –Puedo verlo, estás de pie simplemente porque estás enojada. No vas resistir el viaje ¿Si quiera sabes a dónde vas?-

-A buscarla ¡Obviamente!- grita.

-Te pido dos días, es el tiempo exacto que necesito para sanar tu cuerpo. Mars puede ayudarte a planear una estrategia, solo déjanos ayudarte, si no aceptas por orgullo, bien, solo te pido que pienses en Neptune, también nos preocupamos por ella, es como mi hermana-

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, la hija del viento mira a Venus mientras aprieta la mandíbula por el dolor que le recorre las piernas, sabe que ha dejado un rastro de sangre por dónde camina, aun así está por responderle que no, cuando finalmente se desmaya.

Se despierta un día después, lo primero que ve es el techo, mira a su derecha viendo a una joven de cabellos rosados quitando un trapo húmedo de su frente.

-¿Dónde estoy?- trata de incorporarse, sin embargo, la joven la detiene por los hombros.

-En el castillo de mi padre- contesta soltándola y alejándose de la cama para ir por una cuchara con agua.

-¿Con que tú eres la princesa?- abre los labios cuando la joven le acerca el agua.

-Sí, mi padre me tuvo encerrada durante el conflicto- le sonríe sentándose en una silla que está cerca de la cama –Están ocupados atendiendo a las tropas y los daños de la ciudad, pedí que me dejaran ayudarlos, así que cuido de usted-

-Cielos- se pasa una mano por el cabello -¿Mars? ¿Venus?-

-Las diosas ayudan con su poder a restablecimiento de la paz, aunque…- calla un momento para sonreír de nuevo –Ya está aquí-

Justo en ese instante la puerta se abre mostrando a una agitada Júpiter.

-Al fin despertaste- la hija de Zeus salta a la cama para abrazarla.

-Veo, que estás aprendiendo a usar tus poderes- la pequeña joven solo alza los hombros restándole importancia.

-Creí que no despertarías hoy- Júpiter se aleja, acostándose a su lado –Estaba por irme a dormir, cuando sentí tu poder y tu furia- agrega con burla tocándole la nariz.

-Estoy furiosa, en cuanto le ponga las manos encima a Apolo, voy descuartizarlo-

-Bueno, eso si él no le pone las manos encima a Neptune primero- Uranus se pone pálida solo de escucharlo e inmediatamente trata de levantarse.

-Ese infeliz, si cree que se lo voy a permitir-

-Oye, quieta- Uranus lucha primero con las sábanas y luego con la hija de Zeus que no tiene ningún problema en retenerla ya que su fuerza es mucho mayor –Cálmate, es una posibilidad, pero no quiere decir, que lo hará ahora. Lo conoces, si el secuestro de Neptune se vuelve prolongado, tal vez aproveche un momento de ocio, pero lleva solo un día con ella-

-Tiene razón, tranquilízate, haremos una estrategia e iremos a salvarla- dice Mars apareciendo en la habitación junto a la hija de Afrodita.

-Está bien- la rubia se tumba en la cama, las mujeres guardan silencio en lo que la pequeña dama deja la habitación -¡No te tengo idea de a dónde se la llevaron! pero cuando quieres saber algo en Grecia hay que preguntarle al oráculo-

-No puedes ir a Delfos- advierte Venus –Es la ciudad que le rinde culto a Apolo y todos saben de tu relación con Neptune, en cuanto pongas un pie ahí no dudará en matarte-

-Podría ir en tu lugar- ofrece Júpiter –El oráculo no es más que una carta a casa, Apolo no sabe que estoy aquí, así que podría ir y preguntar por papá, después podría preguntarle por Neptune al dios de los cielos, él sabe todo-

-¿Y qué hago? Te espero pacientemente- Uranus se cruza de brazos.

-Sería lo mejor- interviene Mars –Delfos queda a siete días de aquí a caballo, sin embargo, aunque no nos guste, tenemos que considerar que sacrificarán a Neptune en honor a Atenea en las festividades de la siguiente luna llena que es diez días-

-No voy a dejar que eso pase- interrumpe Uranus poniéndose de pie, pero se tambalea adolorida.

-Nadie aquí dejará que eso pase- dice Venus de inmediato, ayudándola a sentarse nuevamente en la cama.

-Escucha rubia idiota- Mars vuelve a tomar la oreja de Uranus –Mientras Júpiter y Venus van a Delfos, tú y yo iremos al inframundo, hay una cueva cerca de aquí que lleva las profundidades, convenceremos al tío Hades de retener su espíritu y el tuyo en caso de que lo peor llegara a pasar- la suelta dejando que se retuerza del dolor en los brazos de Venus.

-De acuerdo- contesta con decisión mirando al general que le enseñó a pelear –Si tienes un plan, bien, te he seguido en batalla y nunca hemos perdido. Me comportaré como un buen soldado, me callaré y te haré caso, solo dime que hacer-

-Para mañana estarás completamente recuperada. Helios como dios sol podría advertir nuestros planes así que solo viajaremos de noche. A ese ritmo, incluso con nuestros poderes, Venus y Júpiter tardarán unos cuatro días en llegar a Delfos, mientras tú viajarás hacia el sur. Tienes el mismo límite de tiempo para llegar a la cueva, te daré la ubicación a detalle en un mapa después. Espero alcanzarte ya que yo iré a Esparta con mi padre, es de los pocos junto a Hermes que puede ir y venir del inframundo, le pediré prestado su casco. Una vez que hayamos negociado con Hades un plan de contingencia en caso de que fallemos, espero que nos sobre tiempo porqué sabes que la vida corre a diferente ritmo del otro lado, las cuatro partiremos a rescatar a Neptune ¿Quedó claro?-

-Si general- contesta Venus coqueta mientras se muerde el labio, Mars le guiña el ojo en respuesta a lo que Uranus rueda los ojos con fastidio y Júpiter solo se ríe.

Al día siguiente Júpiter y Venus cabalgan en dirección a Delfos antes de que salga el sol, Mars se desvanece dejándole el mapa a Uranus y prometiéndole que la alcanzará en la cueva. La rubia guerrera está preparando todo en su caballo Viento, debe partir lo antes posible, pero le sorprende la presencia de la reina en las caballerizas.

-Su majestad ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Conozco tus planes Uranus, en nombre de mi marido y yo, mis más sinceras condolencias, tu mujer fue raptada-

-Se lo agradezco, lamento no quedarme a complacencias, sé que celebraran la victoria- la rubia se gira un momento para acomodar su fardo pero cuando vuelve a mirar la reina está a centímetros de su rostro -¿Qué hace?-

-Fue Helios ¿Verdad?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Estoy profundamente conectada a él, mi madre es la Luna, su hermana, nacieron juntos cuando el cosmos se creó, su plan depende de que todo marche según la hija de Ares lo ha planeado, pero- con lentitud pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Uranus –Yo podría ponerlo justo donde ustedes quieren, retrasar su sacrificio hasta dentro de diez días. Influirlo a él para influir en Atenea-

-¿Usted haría eso?- la guerrera puede sentir la respiración de la reina sobre sus labios.

-Solo pediría, cierta compensación-

Justo antes de que se besen Uranus se echa para atrás alejándose de ella.

-Su majestad, usted tiene muchas grandes cualidades que odio de todos los dioses, ambición, convicción que raya en el egoísmo. No respetan sus lazos familiares, ni fraternales. Voy a salvar a mi mujer, con o sin su ayuda- la reina solo sonríe más.

-No me malinterpretes, es que simplemente no puedo resistirme al valor de los humanos, por eso me uní a uno. En sus corazones arde una llama viva de eso que llaman coraje, es la razón por la que estoy tan orgullosa de mi hija, puedo ver su intención en ayudar a las personas, interesarse en este decadente mundo terrenal tratando de hacerlo un lugar mejor- se ríe llevando las manos a su pecho –Una vida mejor- ríe aun más fuerte –Un concepto insignificante para un inmortal, pero por ese deseo ustedes han conquistado tierras y derramado sangre en nuestro nombre, incluso desafiado al mismo cielo que les permitió su primer suspiro, por sentimientos como el amor- toma el rostro de la rubia en sus manos dándole un apasionado y efímero beso –Esa determinación le robaría el corazón a cualquier dios, te ayudaré. Te doy mi palabra, tu mujer vivirá hasta la próxima luna llena-

Así como llegó se fue, si Uranus no sintiera esa bien conocida ira que fluye ardiente dentro de sus venas cada vez que recibe un toque divino dudaría que realmente la reina la visitó. Sin perder más el tiempo termina de alistar sus cosas.

Cabalga a un ritmo pausado tierra dentro, si bien Viento puede llevarla a la cueva en dos días si trota sin descanso, tampoco se trata de lastimar a su mejor amigo. Cuando el sol cae, solo le queda mirar el atardecer con rencor, pronto se uniría a Neptune; al detenerse ve a lo lejos ve una posada, se ve tentada quedarse, más no quiere gastar recursos, mejor dormirá en el bosque, aunque antes de que se de la vuelta, ve una inconfundible cabellera aguamarina. Sin poderlo creer salta del caballo acercándose temerosa de haber perdido la razón.

-¿Neptune? ¿Eres tú?-

-Claro que soy yo- responde arrogante.

-Amor, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo escapaste?- corre a sus brazos, sin embargo, su imagen se diluye en sus brazos y termina acunando en su pecho a una ancianita que iba pasando detrás.

-Suéltame degenerada- la viejita comienza golpearla con su palo con el que se ayuda a caminar –Niña puerca-

-Ya perdón- Uranus se va alejando, antes de que siga golpeándola en la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- la rubia se voltea y ahí esta Neptune mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero tu ¿Pero cómo?-

-He despegado mi conciencia de mi cuerpo para venir a ti- la guerrera acerca su mano a su vientre y efectivamente la atraviesa, al girar su muñeca la imagen de Neptune se diluye como un reflejo en el agua, cabizbaja aleja su mano.

-Ya veo ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Sabes a dónde te llevaron?-

-No, me dejaron inconsciente y me tienen encerrada en una prisión de agua-

-Eso no puede lastimarte-

-¡Claro que no!- grita, la gente se queda extrañada de ver a la rubia hablar sola –Pero es como una celda común para ti, no te vas a ahogar con el aire, sin embargo, tampoco puedes salir-

-Un momento ¿Estás inconsciente mientras me hablas?-

-Si- contesta la aguamarina con normalidad.

-Oh no, tu cuerpo está indefenso, te ordeno volver a tu cuerpo en este instante mujer-

-Cálmate, eso he salido unos minutos-

-No quiero que Apolo te encuentre desmayada en tu prisión y decida aprovecharse de tu cuerpo, regresa ahora Neptune-

-¿Puedes tranquilizarte? Nada malo va a pasarme y te guste o no, seguiré saliendo de mi cuerpo-

-¿Para qué? Ya voy camino a rescatarte-

-Bueno, es como que vi que partirías al sur, creí que buscarías otro puerto, y aunque muera, mi espíritu quería seguirte-

-Oye- quiso tomarla por los hombros y su imagen se desdibujó, sintiendo una terrible pena en su corazón alejó su manos esperando que volviera a formarse –Escucha yo Uranus de Lesbos, te acepté a ti Neptune, diosa del mar profundo, hija de Poseidón como mi mujer, renunciaste a tus dones sagrados por mí y yo a cambio te di el resto de mi vida. No puedo simplemente dar la vuelta cuando estás en peligro, voy a ir por ti, sigue en pie que vivas conmigo, te amo-

La joven de cabellos aguamarina se acercó lo más que pudo a sus labios para darle un beso.

-Le prometí a tu padre que te salvaría, ahora que tengo su permiso, nada me impide que seas mi mujer, así que no te preocupes, voy a encontrarte e iré a salvarte-la rubia acercó sus manos a su cintura tratando de no desvanecer el reflejo y le dejó un beso en su frente. La gente que iba pasando se reía de la rubia que besaba la nada en medio del bosque.

-Yo también te amo-

-Ahora por favor vuelve a tu cuerpo-

-Lo haré con una condición-

-Lo que quieras, pídemelo- responde mirándola a los ojos.

-Que si tienes miedo, que si las dificultades de esta cruzada te superan y sientes que no puedes más, me llamarás, yo vendré, seré tu fuerza-

-Neptune-

-¡Promételo! Incluso si llegas a morir intentándolo, yo quiero estar ahí, no me interesa la vida inmortal si tú no estás, quiero acompañarte, sabes que podrían ser nuestros últimos días, tú lo dijiste, eres una semidiosa, puedes morir, así que ¡Promételo!

-Lo prometo, como semidiosa-

En ese momento el reflejo de Neptune desapareció ya que fue atravesado, Uranus recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara para el que no estaba preparada, terminando en el suelo. Si bien, su conversación "sola" ya había llamado la atención, en cuanto dijo semidiosa encendió las alarmas de los pueblerinos que iban llegando a la posada.

-Aquí no queremos semidioses- exclamó un hombre obeso con barba.

-Es cierto, son peligrosos e inestables, además ésta parece estar loca, habla sola- apoyó un granjero fortachón, o eso le pareció la rubia mientras se ponía de pie.

-A lo mejor está llamando a más fenómenos como ella- gritó una voz femenina entre la multitud que empezaba a formarse a su alrededor.

¡Mantenla! ¡Es un peligro!

-Amor ¿estás bien?- pregunta Neptune a su lado, Uranus limpia sus labios y ve un poco de sangre en sus dedos.

-Sí, estoy bien, vuelve a tu cuerpo, yo resuelvo esto-

-¿Segura?- pregunta dudosa al ver que empiezan aparecer espadas y antorchas.

-Por supuesto- responde la guerrera riendo –Enfrento cosas así desde que puedo caminar- al verla desparecer enfrenta a la turba –Miren, yo puedo perdonar muchas cosas, que me quieran matar, que mi suegro me quiera matar, que amenacen a mis amigos, me quieran separar de mi mujer, que ella tenga celos enfermos y eso sea poco saludable para mí ¡Vaya! he perdonado traiciones y este tipo de trato poco hospitalario toda mi vida, pero si algo no tolero, si algo me pone de muy mal humor, es que alguien le ponga la mano encima a mi mujer, incluso si solo es un reflejo, así que vamos arreglar esto tan violentamente como ustedes quieran, les daré el gusto-

Uranus suelta el primer puñetazo dejando fuera al obeso barbón y sigue golpeando a cada hombre que se le enfrenta, sin embargo, la rodean superándola en número.

A la mañana siguiente la guerrera despierta atada con las manos atrás a un poste a las afueras de un pueblo, le preocupa, no estaba cerca de un pueblo. Voltea y a su derecha hay otros dos, supone, criminales, uno con un grillete de madera de que solo sobresalen su cabeza y sus manos, él otro está enterrado hasta el pecho.

-Mira- unos niños se para frente a ellos –Los que van a ejecutar al medio día-

-Vaya, esa sí que no me la esperaba-

**Ahora si, los comentarios.**

**OSIRIS VALESKI: De Eliot drogas locas, pasamos a Ya quiéreme suegro, jejeje gracias :)**

**Fatima Aiveth: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.**

**VaMkHt: Muchas gracias por seguirme, me alegra que te gusten mis historias y te de tiempo de leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Grecia Tenoh: Me alegra mucho que disfrutes de esta historia, gracias, no había pensado en esa pareja, pero es porque soy muy fan de RinixHotaru.**

**gatisomnio: Gracias, aquí el nuevo capítulo.**

**Osaka: Y va a ir! muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

**Lolitas: Gracias por tu comprensión, no te preocupes, nunca he abandonado una historia, lo único malo es que ahora son dos al mismo tiempo. Me alegro que las disfrutes.**

**Gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y que gusten de mis historias, me honra que la sigan capítulo a capitulo, sin más que lo disfruten.**

La muerte

Uranus reflexiona mientras ve alejarse a los niños que apostaron un par de manzanas por sus vidas, el único lugar en el que podría estar es Queronea, una ciudad que antes pertenecía a Atenas, pero lograron quitar su dominio, la diosa los atacó tratando de recuperar la ciudad, desde entocnes hay rechazo hacia muchas de las cosas que tienen que ver con lo divino, los semidioses eran muy mal vistos. Mira ambos lados, está sola, bueno, con los dos criminales que siguen inconscientes.

-Neptune, amor, ven, te necesito- nada sucede, por lo que en parte se preocupa y en parte se enoja –Neptune ¡Ven!- la ira comienza a ganarle a la preocupación –Joder ¡Tú me dijiste que te llamara! No me vengas ahorita con que estás muy ocupada- empieza a patalear mientras grita -¡Bien! ¡No vengas! Al cabo que puedo sola- la rubia refunfuña tratando de desamarrar las cuerdas que la atan al poste –Pero va a ver, en cuanto la tenga en mis manos le voy a enseñar que no debe ignorar a su esposa, nada más que no encontremos a solas y-

-¿Puedes callarte?-

Uranus voltea a ver al hombre en el grillete de madera.

-Hace que se vuelva insoportable estar aquí y ya llevo seis días-

-Lo siento ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Diamante, un placer- gira su cuello y muñecas en círculos provocando terribles tronidos, pero por su expresión parece aliviado –Verás la gente de por aquí no sabe escuchar, yo y el pobre diablo a mi lado somos soldados-

-Buenos días, Zafiro- saluda el hombre enterrado hasta el pecho.

-Nuestro rey nos pidió llevar cuatro grandes ollas de oro a este maldito lugar- se remueve incómodo –Y por el simple hecho, de estar en buena condición física, y aguantarlas sobre nuestra espaldas como si fueran almohadas, no acusaron de semidioses y nos pusieron aquí-

-No nos dejaron explicarles, pero permitieron que mandáramos una carta a nuestro rey y el respaldaría nuestra mortalidad- explicó el joven pelinegro desde suelo.

-¿Y no ha llegado la respuesta?- pregunta Uranus al hombre viejo de cabellos blancos en el grillete.

-Sí, una verdadera tontería, Queronea preguntó: ¿Mandaste Semidioses con tu pago a nuestro pueblo? Nuestro rey contestó: No sabía que mis soldados eran semidioses, y nunca fue mi intención ofenderles, procedan a hacer con ellos lo que les plazca. Ahora ya escuchaste a los niñitos, hoy hay espectáculo-

-Eso está muy mal- Uranus niega con su cabeza mirando hacia el pueblo.

-¿Y tú?- pregunta Diamante -¿También te confundieron? No sé mucho de la demencia, o porqué hablas sola, pero no pareces una persona peligrosa-

-No hablo sola, yo… Yo si soy una semidiosa- los jóvenes callaron para después reventar a carcajadas.

-¡Eso es excelente!- grita Zafiro.

-¿Nos vas a sacar de aquí?- pregunta el hombre en el grillete.

-Eso espero- murmura la rubia, no logra soltarse las cuerdas, aún está muy cansada. Observa tratando de encontrar algo que le sirva para soltarse –Vamos Neptune, ven-

-Sí, aparece Neptune-

-Ayúdanos- ambos chicos también tratan de invocarla, aunque por más que la nombran no aparece.

Uranus mira al cielo decepcionada y ve el cuarto creciente de la luna brillando tenuemente pues es de mañana.

-Me va a matar cuando se enteré- dice sentándose mejor en el suelo y con la espalda firme al poste –Diosa Serena, diosa de la Luna, necesito que me ayudes, por favor-

-¿La diosa de la Luna?- ríe Diamante incrédulo –Es más probable que Zeus te conteste-

Aunque en segundos, la diosa Serena está frente a los tres en todo su esplendor, lleva un vestido blanco y la mirada más tierna del mundo.

-¿Me has llamado?-

-Si- no quiere admitirlo, en especial cuando sabe que tiene que pagar por su ayuda.

-¿Qué necesitas hija del viento?-

-Mi espada y mis cosas-

-Hecho- desaparece un momento, para el siguiente dejar sus cosas a sus pies.

-¿Algo más?-

-Mi caballo- la reina sonríe antes de esfumarse, poco después Viento aparece pastando cerca.

-Por favor continúa, solo acumulas deudas-

-Lo sé, ahora ¿Podría soltarme?-

-Claro amor, ya te ayudo-

Uranus tiembla al oír la voz de Neptune a sus espaldas, la diosa de la Luna y ella parece tener un duelo de miradas, el ambiente se pone tenso, es pesado respirar para los hombres y para la que es parte mortal.

-¡Que gusto verla reina Serena! ¿No tiene que reconstruir Termopilas?-

-Neptune, un gusto también… Veo que sigues encarcelada-

-Y yo veo que sigue comiendo fuera del palacio-

-Bueno, si contestaras a la primera-

La boca de Uranus marca una perfecta "O" ante las palabras de ambas diosas, la aguamarina camina hasta estar a centímetros del rostro de la reina.

-La princesa de los mares está aquí- susurra Zafiro sin aliento –Aunque no puedo verla-

-He odio que está muy buena- explica su compañero.

La guerrera se enoja, aunque devuelve su atención a las diosas.

-Ni creas que va corresponderte-

-Oh Neptune, solo le hice un favor y tu bien sabes que todo favor debe pagarse, lo quiera ella o no, su honor le obliga a saldar sus deudas-

-Si ella no quiere con gusto lo hago yo- dice Diamante divertido –Me pondría de rodillas para usted todas las noches en agradecimiento su majestad.

-Yo igual, solo libérenos- la reina ríe complacida y enternecida.

En eso una turba de aldeanos y soldados están corriendo del pueblo a su dirección.

-Oh, es verdad, aquí no somos bienvenidos, nos encontraremos de nuevo-

Serena desaparece, Neptune se queda pues no pueden verla. Los soldados los rodean, y antes de que los lastimen se abre paso entre la gente, lo que consideran un político, tiene túnicas costosas y joyas.

-¿Con que están aliados con poderosos dioses?- se voltea hacia su gente -¿Ven? Por estas cosas es que están prohibido que los semidioses se acerquen en este pueblo o interactúen con nuestra gente, son una puerta al mal, los ejecutaremos de inmediatamente antes de que alguno de sus poderosos amigos, decida arrancar nuestras vidas a capricho-

El pueblo gritó eufórico en acuerdo, soltaron a Uranus y golpearon su pierna con fuerza, ella se quejó.

-¿Que mierda es eso?- preguntó recargada en un solo pie mientras esperaba que soltaran a sus compañeros.

-El bastón de Hefesto, recuerda que Queronea lo resguarda, es su arma contra nosotros- responde Neptune -¿Te duele mucho?- se agacha frente a ella viendo el moretón en su muslo, ha dejado la sangre molida debajo e incluso reventó su piel; en un humano normal le habría partido la pierna dejándola inservible, su guerrera sanará, pero de momento no podrá caminar bien.

-Vigila mis cosas- le pide la rubia, pues no podrá seguir el viaje sin su caballo con la pierna herida, aunque aún no sabe cómo si quiera va a salvar su cuello, ve a Kunzite adolorido, ya que le exigen enderezarse pero 6 días encorvado en el grillete casi destruyen su espalda, Zafiro no está mejor, tanto tiempo enterrado, tuvo que hacer sus necesidades sobre sí mismo en aquel agujero, sus piernas son un chiste, aunque se arrastra y cae, también le obligan a caminar junto a ellos hasta la plaza del pueblo.

-Tus cosas están bien- dice Neptune preocupada –Un soldado las ha recogido y colocado sobre Viento, lo han traído con nosotros, creo que no hay tiempo de llevarlo a un establo- la rubia siente cuando ve al presunto hombre que Neptune le señala frente a la multitud que rodea la horca.

El juez o político empieza a enumerar sus crímenes, respaldando la historia que le contaron sus compañeros, los ve recuperados, pues están en pie asustados, no les sorprende que los confundieran con semidioses, tiene una excelente resistencia. En cuanto a ella, son acusaciones absurdas, si claro, lo mismo de siempre, su crimen es haber nacido, como si no lo hubiera escuchado toda la vida. Al final del "juicio" en el que no dijeron ni una palabra, el pueblo hablaba la ejecución, la pasan a ella primero y colocan la soga en su cuello.

-Todo va a estar bien- dice Neptune a su lado

-Lo dices muy tranquila- susurra.

-Solo mira- Uranus levanta la mirada y ve una figura encapuchada en túnicas negras, no se le ve el rostro, pero porta elegantemente una guadaña, es invisible a ojos humanos y solo detiene su andar, al estar frente a la orca.

-¡Que la muerte lave tu pecado!- el juez ordena que suelten la trampilla y Uranus cae, no se rompe el cuello pero se está asfixiando, el público celebra su muerte lenta mientras la figura encapuchada se acerca hasta está frente a ella, la aguamarina aparece a lado de su cuerpo colgante.

-¡Ayúdala por favor!- suplica.

La figura se retira la capucha, revelando a una joven de ojos violetas.

-La muerte es necesaria para el renacimiento, el hilo del destino se va trenzando y termina aquí-

-No, por favor, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer- Neptune mira desconsolada como el rostro de su mujer poco a poco se va poniendo morado con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-El hilo termina aquí- insiste la joven que voltea ver a la rubia a la que se le agota la vida en cada suspiro –Y puede empezar otro, si sacrificas tu inmortalidad-

-Eso ya lo hice, le entregué mis dones divinos frente a mi padre-

La joven niega –No sólo de palabra, de verdad, mortal, a partir de hoy-

-Acepto- responde sin dudar, sin importarle si está en una prisión de agua y en cuanto pierda su inmortalidad vaya a ahogarse.

-Has pagado por su renacimiento, solo hay una consecuencia-

-¿Cuál?- Uranus ha muerto y desde arriba cortan la soga, por lo que su cuerpo cae pesado en la tierra, de inmediato Neptune se inclina sobre ella, llorando en su pecho.

-Su reinicio es mi reinicio, tendrán que cuidarme hasta que tenga edad suficiente para volver a mi propósito-

-Por supuesto- afirma sin voltear a verla, tratando de acariciar la mejilla de su mujer pero sin tocarla o se desvanecería –Tal vez yo no esté, pero ella no dudará en cumplir, solo- voltea hacia la encapuchada que está acercando su guadaña a la frente de la rubia –Solo, devuélvemela Saturn- la joven pelinegra asiente y con un ligero golpe de su guadaña Uranus despierta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- ve a Neptune a su lado que sonríe con lágrimas en su ojos, la abraza a pesar de que se desdibuja.

-Vive, solo vive- le dice simplemente la princesa de los mares –Siempre te amaré, ve por Saturn, cuídala, será una gran madre- llorando el reflejo de Neptune comienza a diluirse.

Uranus está confundida, mareada, no entiende que ha ocurrido y los pueblerinos ya se dieron cuenta de que está viva, mira hacia arriba viendo a Zafiro con la cuerda en el cuello mirando hacia su dirección. Rápidamente se pone de pie y huye, enfrenta a algunos soldados y se pone a combatir, logra llegar con los jóvenes y los libera, los dos le ayuda a abrirse paso entre la gente hasta que llega a su caballo.

-Denme la mano ¡Vámonos!- antes de que monten Serena aparece detrás de ellos poniendo una mano en el hombro de cada uno.

-Con alguien me tengo que cobrar-dice antes de desaparecer con ambos chicos.

La rubia no tiene tiempo de preocuparse pues ya la están siguiendo, cabalga lejos y rápido, hasta que llega la segunda noche de su viaje, deja descansar a Viento, aunque siente una gran angustia. Ha tratado de hablar con Neptune, pero por más que la llama no aparece, está preocupada y la herida en su pierna es grave, se sienta junto al fuego estirando su extremidad.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Mars aparece.

-Me ha reventado la pierna- la general examina la herida y se pone a buscar unas hierbas, cuando las encuentra las moja un poco –Ten, mastícalas- la guerrera obedece –Escupe aquí- Mars había cortado un trozo de su vestido, cuando tiene las hierbas las coloca sobre la herida y venda su pierna.

Uranus con gran angustia y dolor se queja.

-Son relajantes y te ayudarán a sanar-

-Gracoiasjn ¿Qué sedajo?-

-También te dormirán la lengua y puede que te dará sueño-

-Algoe lej pacho a Nep… tune- la guerrera cae dormida, pero escuchó claramente.

-La vamos a encontrar ya verás- dice la diosa vigilando su sueño.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí la prisión de Neptune revienta, cayendo inconsciente al suelo, la mujer que fungía de guardia de su burbuja acerca la mano a su nariz y siente su respiración.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Atenea.

-Nada mi señora Atenea, se volvió mortal y se estaba ahogando, la he liberado a tiempo, aunque ahora que es humana será más fácil vigilarla-

-Muy bien. Esta pequeña cría de Poseidón no va arruinar mis planes, Helios me comentó que la diosa Serena indica que dentro de ocho días, en luna llena será más propicio su sacrificio para mis energías, así que debe resistir-

-Entiendo, seguiré vigilándola- la diosa se va y la mujer se vuelve hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Neptune –Por mí ya estarías muerta-

**Aun quedan muchos misterios.**

**Gracia Tenoh: Jajaja, honestamente nunca los he leído pero me alegra que te guste, solo he investigado un poco cosas muy puntuales para hacer esta historia.**

**OSIRIS VALESKI: Jajajaja y cuando se entere Poseidón de lo que acaba de pasar.**

**gatisomnio: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Osaka: Jajaja solo se meterá en más líos.**

**Lolitas: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y como ves, solo va a ir siendo, más y más difícil**

**Gracias.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, un nuevo capítulo, lamento la tardanza pero con lo que está pasando supongo que podré hacerlo más seguido de aquí adelante, aunque no le quede mucho a esta historia, consta solo de diez capítulos. En fin, dicen que fanfiction está muriendo, pero mientras yo esté aquí, podrán seguir leyendo mis historias, estoy trabajando en otra, se titulará La vividora, les gustará mucho, espías, planes del fin del mundo, ya no daré más spoiler, sin más que lo disfruten.**

Despierta

Jupiter y Venus han llegado a Delfos, es una ciudad activa y llena de vida. Las calles están repletas de gente, y los mercados a reventar.

-Parece que se preparan para una festividad- señala Venus mientras las personas se hacen con alimentos.

-Esperemos que no sea lo que estamos pensando-

Se mueven entre la multitud, caminando con prisa, a pesar del cansado viaje que han realizado por los últimos cuatro, días. Al llegar la colina dónde descansa el famoso oráculo de Delfos, las mujeres son detenidas por unos sacerdotes.

-Doncellas, no pueden pasar-

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Jupiter levantando una ceja.

-No sin depositar sus ofrendas. Los dioses no las escucharán si no traen ofrendas para honrarlos- los dos sacerdotes extendieron sus manos a ellas esperando que las llenaran de riquezas, o un animal en todo en todo caso, a lo que las jóvenes se soltaron a reír en profundas carcajadas, provocando la ira de los hombres.

-Si no van a ofrendar retírense paganas ¡Nuestros dioses no pierden el tiempo con gentuza como ustedes!- recalca el sacerdote mayor señalando la calle.

-¡Oye, esta nos puede servir!- el otro hombre tomó a Venus por la muñeca mirándola con tal lujuria que la guerrera sintió asco -¿Qué dices preciosa? Puedes ofrendarte a nosotros y podrás hablar con el oráculo gratis-

Estaba por besar a la hija de Afrodita cuando esta lo tomó del cuello alzándolo sobre su cabeza.

-No gracias, ni aunque quedara ciega, sorda y me hubieran maldecido con las peores agonías- apretó su agarre y de inmediato el otro sacerdote saltó a su brazo tratando de que lo soltara, más se cuelga dé el como fuera una barra de hierro, incluso con todo su peso no logra que la chica flexione el brazo ni siquiera un poco.

-Suéltalo, bruja ¡Guardias, guardas!- los guardias del oráculo corren hacia la entrada -¡Lamentarán esta osadía! Tenemos influencia con los dioses-

Los guardias iban acercándose a la escena, sin embargo, Jupiter se interpone –Mas les vale que bajen esas armas y regresen a sus posiciones caballeros, esto es entre nosotros y los sacerdotes-

-Por Zeus ¡Es ella!-

-La hija del trueno-

-Dicen que revienta la cabeza de sus enemigos entre sus dedos como si fueran uvas-

Los soldados comienza a murmurar, pero el sacerdote mayor se ha quedado estático desde que escuchó el sobrenombre de hija del trueno. Entre los soldados aparece uno con el traje ligeramente diferente.

-Soy el capitán, lamentamos importunarlas, estaremos a su orden para lo que necesite-

-Gracias capitán-

-¿En que estábamos?- pregunta Venus apretando nuevamente su agarre.

El viejo sacerdote intentó negociar –Doncella, no fue nuestra intención ofenderlas, si se hubieran presentado, nos habríamos saltado los protocolos y con gust- dejó de hablar al sentir el filo de una espada pasearse perezosamente por su columna.

-Ni siquiera nos dejaron hablar- dice Jupiter poniendo un poco más de presión en su espada -¿Por qué deberíamos ser indulgentes? Si no fuera porque tenemos prisa y quiero hablar con papá, ni siquiera tendríamos esta conversación-

Las diosas los noquean y suben entre carcajadas al templo del oráculo, al entrar ven a la joven mujer que utilizan de mensajera los dioses tirada en el centro. Aunque hay un par de humanos y otro sacerdote, ante sus ojos pueden ver la silueta de Apolo paseándose disfrutando de la esencia de las ofrendas desde la sangre hasta las frutas, los inciensos, ocultándose de la vista de las mortales, cuando el atractivo dios las nota toma una forma corpórea asustando a los que estaban ahí.

-Queridas primas ¿Qué las traé por aquí?- Apolo no era tan drástico respecto a semidios o no, el mismo no era hijo de Hera, así que era más flexible con sus hermanos.

-Bueno, estuve una batalla hace poco y papá me ayudó- contesta Jupiter.

-Oh, el viejo se está ablandando- el dios soltó una perfecta risa cruzándose de brazos.

-SI, fue algo raro, solo quiero hablar con él, aclarar las cosas, saber que no le debo nada-

-Cualquiera quisiera asegurarse de eso último, adelante, no tengo problema-

-A solas-

-Por supuesto- Apolo aplaude en varias ocasiones –Todos fuera, el oráculo será usando por motivos familiares-

-Rayos, no se irá- susurra Venus acomodando su vestido para revelar mejor su escote.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta la guerrera.

-No se va a ir, vi esa sonrisa confiada, seguro quiere ver a Zeus darte una palmadita en la espalda-

-¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunta cuando los últimos humanos están abandonando el templo.

-Le dices una palabra de esto a Mars y juro que te arrancaré la cabeza-

La hija de afrodita comienza a caminar hacia al joven dios contoneando sus caderas y al llegar a su lado se prenda a su brazo.

-¿Esto va demorar mucho?- pregunta con voz coqueta.

-No- responde Apolo con una gran sonrisa –En realidad es bastante fácil-

-La verdad me aburro con este tipo de cosas ¿No hay algo más que me quieras mostrar?- Venus recorre el cuerpo del dios con su mirada fingiendo deseo, el efecto es inmediato.

-¿De qué hablas?- contesta algo turbado.

-Es tu ciudad Apolo, seguramente tienes muchas cosas interesantes para divertirte- la hija de Afrodita se rodea con el brazo del dios y contiene una mueca de repulsión cuando su mano se desliza hasta su trasero –Solo muéstrale como se hace y dejemos a la semidiosa discutir con el abuelo ¡Estoy segura que al más listo de los dioses se le ocurren mejores maneras de pasar el rato ¡Mamá casi nunca me deja salir a divertirme!- pide con puchero poniendo las manos en su fornido pecho.

-Oh- de nuevo esa risa altanera a la que Venus apenas puede resistir rodar los ojos con fastidio –Oí que estabas con la hija de Ares-

-Así es, pero anda en una batalla ¡Vaya novedad! y yo termino esperándola sola, en sequía- lleva sus manos a los fuertes hombros de Apolo y las desliza hacia abajo – ¡Quisiera ser sostenida por unos fuertes brazos! El amor, la pasión, son parte de mí, no puedo negarme a mi naturaleza-

-Supongo que no- vuelve a reír el dios – ¿No te importa que te explique cómo se hace y te dejemos por un rato?

-Adelante, me topé con Venus en el camino, me acompañó por su aburrimiento, pero no quisiera alargar más su tormento-

-Está bien, bueno linda, solo permíteme un momento- se alejó de Venus que aprovechó el momento que le dio espalda para golpear su frente con su mano, lo que hace por amor.

-Es sencillo, solo debes invocar a papá poniendo tu mano en el vientre de la chica, su pureza sirve de canal energético y tus llamados son respondidos de inmediato-

-¿Por qué no sorprende que papá huela a mujeres vírgenes a kilómetros?-

Apolo se ríe fuerte –Si no fuera así, ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí. Bien- se pone pie volviendo a Venus –Cuando termines, invócame y vendré, aunque puede que tarde un par de horas, solo diles a mis sacerdotes que quiero todo en orden a mi regreso-

-Claro y no te preocupes por mí, me iré de la ciudad en cuanto termine aquí-

-Ni lo menciones, eres bienvenida-

-No, enserio debo irme- recalca con voz fuerte, dándole a entender a Venus que se adelantará y no espérala a que termine –Pero gracias-

Apolo se encoge de hombros restándole importancia antes de darse la vuelta y tomar a Venus de la cintura para salir del templo. Jupiter se acerca a la pobre chica inconsciente, el poder divino la mantiene viva, pero no sabe cuánto tiempo la han tenido en trance y seguirá así hasta que muera o algún sacerdote tome su pureza.

-Quisiera terminar tu dolor- acaricia los cabellos de la muchacha, debe tener unos 14 años –Pero me metería en un problema y luego otra tomará tu lugar, una niña tal vez más joven- pone la mano en su abdomen e invoca a su padre con el pensamiento.

Efectivamente siente que enlace es más fluido, siente su espíritu abandonar su cuerpo, atravesar el techo y volar por el cielo, las nubes frías se filtran en su alma hasta que finalmente está "En casa" o lo que para cualquier semidios debió ser su casa, El Olimpo, pero no, ese jamás fue su derecho, antes de siquiera dar un paso, Hércules se para frente a ella.

-¿Asunto?-

-Hola hermano-

-Oh, pero si es el otro bebé súper fuerte- el fortachón de dos metros la abraza, un abrazo sincero de semidios a semidios, de dos niños que crecieron solos, que les tocó una vida de sufrimientos, solo por la avaricia de los dioses -¿Cómo te ha ido?- pregunta soltándola.

-Bien, estoy en Delfos, yo, yo, tuve un encuentro con él, algo confuso y quisiera dejar claros los términos-

-Comprendo, sígueme- Jupiter creyó entrar al famoso hogar de los dioses, pero Hércules dio la vuelta, caminaron siguiendo los muros hasta una pequeña ventana –Toca tres veces y papá te hablará, lo siento, pero si no eres un dios, no puedes pasar-

-Comprendo-

De pie esperó, hasta que la pequeña ventana se iluminó divisándose unos ojos grises del otro lado.

-¿Jupiter?

-Hola papá- la castaña intentó retener las lágrimas -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Te dije que siempre estaría para ti-

-Sí, antes de que viera a muchos de mis compañeros morir, que la gente solo esperaba de crueldad y cuando tenía dudas sobre si era lo correcto o no ¿Dónde estabas? Convirtiéndote en un ave para dormir con una mujer-

-Si la hubieras visto, lo habrías comprendido-

-Si claro, dejaste que me hundiera en lo más bajo hasta que ya no importaba si lo que hacía estaba bien ¿Y todavía te molesta que abandonara Troya?-

-Ese era tu destino y decidiste regalarlo ¿Cómo pudiste? Siendo mi hija te tocaba la grandeza. Hoy tendrías tierras, sirvientes, una gran familia gobernando, adorando tu divina herencia, pero te sufriste el mayor mal humano, el miedo ¡La culpa! Eras mi hija Jupiter, no le debías nada a nadie, los humanos debían besar el suelo por dónde caminas-

-No fueron los sentimientos los que envenenaron mi corazón, si no el lado insaciable, lo que heredé de ti- grita enfureciendo al dios, que se contiene tras la pared –Pero no me importa, nada de eso me importa ¿Te debo algo?-

-Nada, ni siquiera sé porque sigo preocupándote por ti ¿Solo viniste a eso?-

-No, Neptune fue secuestrada por Apolo, tu favorito. Dime dónde está, van sacrificarla a Atenea-

-Poseidón mencionó algo de eso, pero parece que le ha confiado esa tarea a la semidiosa esa que siempre ha estado detrás de su princesa-

-¿Él no está haciendo nada para buscarla?- grita la guerrera sin creerlo.

-Somos dioses tenemos cosas que hacer- responde Zeus simplemente -Está bien, te haré este último favor. Como sabes se acerca Luna llena, orgías de fin de mes- sonríe el dios –Serena me comentó que realizarán el sacrificio en sus fiestas y me invitó amablemente-

"Logró retrasar el sacrificio" piensa Júpiter sonriendo.

-¿Pero dónde será?-

-En Atenas obviamente-

-Joder, si es cierto ¡Qué idiotas somos! pero queda bastante lejos de Delfos, tengo que partir cuanto antes, adiós, y por favor ya no te metas en mi vida-

-Júpiter-

-¿Si?-

-Amé a tu madre, como a muchas otras y jamás pensé que podría concebir. En cuanto vi la fuerza del trueno corriendo en tus venas, estuve orgulloso, ella no sobrevivió el parto de tanto poder. Tal vez no soy el padre modelo- la guerrera se cruzó de brazos rodando los ojos por su discurso de siempre, era como cuando un alcohólico jura que no volverá a beber –Bueno, da igual, no me escucharás, tu corazón es demasiado débil, demasiado humano, tienes esos sentimientos puros, jamás me entenderás, pero eres mi hija mitad humana más fuerte. Una extensión de mí, si nunca quieres verme, ni honrarme como se debe, cumpliré tu capricho, pero no desapareceré. No cuando no tendrás la muerte tranquila que sé que anhelas y cuando partas con tu tío Hades, iré a verte-

-Pero mientras no quiero verte, vete a… ¡Lo que sea que hagas! Entre los muslos de desafortunadas, viviendo en los cielos, si quieres ayudarme, está bien, solo se ausente, como siempre lo has sido- la castaña se da la vuelta y regresa a la puerta, ni siquiera puede despedirse de Hércules, cuando experimenta una sensación de caída, regresando violentamente a su cuerpo, incluso al volver fue lazada lejos del oráculo, al parecer hirió el orgullo de papi.

-Sutil- dice levantándose como puede –Tengo que partir-

Júpiter sale corriendo del templo, es media tarde, tardó más de lo esperado, toma su caballo y comienza a cabalgar, será más fácil para Venus reunirse con Mars, ella tiene que estar en la cueva cuando regresen del inframundo y decirles que deben partir cuanto antes a Atenas que estará a medio camino, solo les quedan seis días.

Lejos de ahí en una fría celda, Neptune comienza a sentir hambre, a experimentar frío, entonces un tazón de frutas algo secas y pasadas son deslizadas debajo de los barrotes que la mantienen prisionera.

-Traga, necesitamos que vivas una semana más- dice la mujer afuera.

-No puedo creer que seas parte de esto Mercury-

-No creo que lo entiendas diosa, compartir solo la mitad de sus dones es una maldición, no eres ni humano, pero tampoco un dios, ambos lados te aborrecen. Sin embargo, Atenea vio mi potencial, servirle ha sido lo mejor que ha pasado, abandoné las calles por su palacio, por servirme de sus ofrendas. No es nada personal contra ti, aunque según mis cálculos debías morir el día veinte a medio día ¿Cómo pudiste retrasar tu muerte? La diosa de la luna dijo que hasta su festividad a media noche-

-Si insinúas que tengo algo que ver con esa zorr—

-Oye, cuida tus palabras, más ahora que eres una humana inferior. Ni quiera se porque pierdo tiempo contigo, no soy nadie para cuestionar a un dios, y mecho menos tu- la mujer abandonó la celda dejando a una enojada princesa, que tomó el tazón y comió con dignidad, descubriendo en el proceso otra sencilla sensación humana. El asco.

El sol cae cuando Venus ayuda a Mars con una fogata al interior de la cueva.

-Y entonces terminó fuera-

-¡Que alivio! Lo que menos querría es un Apolo junior corriendo por ahí- dice la hija de Ares avivando el fuego con la espada de Uranus –Pero ¿cómo es? Yo si he evitado relacionarme con los del olimpo-

-Tiene vigor- contesta Venus sonriendo –Como todo buen dios un movimiento pélvico del espacio exterior, pero demasiado apresurado-

-Vaya decepción, en fin ¿Cuánto calculas que tarde Júpiter en alcanzarnos?-

-Dos días, esperó salgamos a tiempo, ya sabes cómo es el otro lado-

-El tiempo corre diferente-

-Mars, ya me tomé el jugo ese raro- dice Uranus con una expresión de asco devolviéndole el cuenco –Ugh, ¿para qué es?- le pregunta queriendo vomitar.

-Puros nutrientes, iremos al más allá y tu cuerpo humano debe resistirlo, la transición absorbe demasiada energía si no estás muerto-

-Ya, mmm pero ¿para qué es la cabra?- señala al animal que pasta el musgo de la cueva.

-Iba sacrificarlo para cruzar, pero dado tu encuentro con Saturn, estás en deuda con ella, así que seguiremos ese hilo que te ata a la encomienda-

-¿Entonces si ya no la habías a usar, porqué sigue acompañándonos? La hubieras liberado, se comió mi cobija- reclama Uranus, a lo que Venus se ríe.

-¿Y tú crees que me las regalan? La tomé prestada del templo de papá, pienso devolverla antes de que se cuenta de lo que hice. Ahora cállate y ponte de rodillas-

La guerrera acepta arrodillándose frente al fuego y aunque considera una pérdida de tiempo hacer un trato con la muerte, prefiere tener un seguro en caso de que falle. Mars se pone detrás de ella con dos dagas en las manos.

-¿Lista Uranus?- pregunta la hija de Ares.

-Si- contesta con determinación.

-Bien- sin avisarle le entierra una de las dagas en el brazo.

-Ahhh, maldita sea ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- llora la rubia tratando de sacarlo.

-¡Déjalo ahí! Para llegar tenemos que abrir la puerta del tiempo, y ya que no haremos el sacrificio animal, debes estar al borde de la muerte-

-Genial, ahora soy el remplazo de la cabra- se queja sudando mientras la sangre brota escandalosamente por su brazo.

-Guarda silencio, ahí va el otro-

-Espera Mars, más abajo, ahí le perforarás un pulmón y la acabarás de inmediato- recomienda Venus.

-Cierto-

La segunda daga entra por su espalda debajo de sus costillas, Uranus cae sobre sus manos con un grito, apenas puede respirar mientras el dolor agudo se instala permitiendo el desangre –Quiero que sepan que ninguna de las dos será bienvenida a mi casa cuando viva con Neptune- trata de incorporarse nuevamente pero incluso las sacudidas de su cuerpo al jadear provocan que arma baile en su interior y su propio sudor le escose.

Es entonces que de su pecho nace una luz azul que sigue hacia delante, destella contra el fuego creando y abriendo la puerta del tiempo.

-Lo logramos- grita Mars.

-Espera ¿Hiciste todo eso sin saber si iba a funcionar?-

-Bueno, en teoría sabía, pero nunca lo había intentado. Nos vamos, ponte de pie, no te preocupes, tu cuerpo sanará una vez hayamos cruzado- la guerrera bufa pero pierde el interés en reclamarle pues desde que Neptune desapareció teme que la esté esperando del otro lado; así que tiene que aprovechar que la puerta está abierta, quita las dagas de su cuerpo y como puede camina hacia la puerta del tiempo con Mars.

-Ya voy mi amor-

**Como ya había dicho, no son mis primeros fanfics, llevo mucho en esto, pero lo había abandonado y Sailor moon me animó a regresar, a volver a publicar y me alegra mucho que disfruten de mi historias.**

**Fatima Aiveth: Muchas gracias, seguiré escribiendo para que disfruten de cada uno de los capítulos.**

**OSIRIS VALESKI: Pues, casi, pero para eso harán el trato.**

**Osaka: No, como crees, al contrario la salvó, gracias por leer.**

**Gracias.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, vaya es temprano, aunque se que me tardé, en fin, veo que la conversación de Júpiter y Zeus llamó la atención, no es que la quiera o no, desde mi punto de vista, si estiman a sus hijos, pero como dioses no tanto como se quieren a si mismos, menos si son semidioses, espero lo estén disfrutando, solo quedan tres capítulos pero sigue la gran batalla, el recuentro, también lo espero con ansias es solo que mi tiempo no me favorece, sin más que lo disfruten.**

Lesbos

Al cruzar la puerta del tiempo Uranus se sintió a morir, sencillamente a morir, le dolió todo el cuerpo como si le hubieran arrancado la carne de los huesos y luego cubierta de ácido y encendida en llamas hubieran vuelto a colocársela. Aunque por un momento podría jurar que eso fue lo que pasó y fue testigo de su propio esqueleto, el mayor impacto fue ver toda su vida desfilar frente a sus ojos.

En la mente de la guerrera, lo primero al parpadear es encontrarse en su cabaña en Lesbos, Uranus vivía junto a su madre en una pequeña cabaña a que lo tenía todo, esta cabaña estaba adosada a la casa un poco más grande de su tío, el hermano de su madre; el hombre tenía su propia familia pero había acogido a su hermana cuando quedó embarazada, mientras él y sus hijos araban sus tierras, le habían encargado a la mujer limpiar la estancia de los caballos.

Vuelve a repetir los primeros años de su infancia limpiando estiércol, jugando con su madre, probando sus postres, los años en que fue más feliz que nunca.

-¿Por qué papá nunca nos visita mami?- pregunta la pequeña rubia mirando el atardecer con la mujer en su cumpleaños número 6.

-Está de viaje-

-Siempre dices eso ¿murió?-

-No, viaja por todo el mundo, pero- al ver su carita simplemente no puede mentirle –Ven, vamos a dar un paseo.

Camina al otro extremo de la isla hasta unos acantilados, dónde lejos en el horizonte pueden ver otro archipiélago.

-Aquí fue dónde lo vi por primera vez, y…- la mujer se quedó sin palabras cuando brisa fuerte sopló, cayó de rodillas asustando a la niña.

-Mamá ¿Qué pasa?

-Quiere verte, quiere, va ser difícil de entender pero mira atentamente al horizonte- Uranus obedeció, temerosa se puso en el borde del acantilado haciendo lo indicado, casi retrocede, sin embargo su mano puso sus dedos en su hombro haciéndole saber que estaba ahí cuidándola –Bien, ahora cierra los ojos- la pequeña lo hizo y no vio nada debajo de sus parpados más que una imitación del amanecer, luces rojas y amarillas, estaba por preguntar que debía ver cuando una fuerte brisa dibujó una silueta frente a ella, poco a poco la silueta fue cobren forma, haciéndose de carne y piel, hasta que tuvo frente a su ojos a un hombre semidesnudo y musculoso frente a ella. La niña no dijo nada al principio, solo lo miró, su cabello era rubio, sus ojos verdes, en él pudo reconocer sus rasgos que en su madre de cabello y ojos café no veía.

-Papá- intentó dar un paso pero fue detenida del cuello de sus ropa, abrió los ojos y vio que colgaba del precipicio.

-¡Uranus no!-

-¡Mamá, mamá!- chilló.

-Aquí estoy mi pequeña- la abrazó a su pecho -Sé que es emocionante, sólo tómalo con calma- la mujer retrocedió unos pasos –Papá quiere hablarte, quiere decirte algo aunque tiene poco tiempo, debe seguir su viaje por todo el mundo ¿Quieres escucharlo?- la niña asintió, aunque se había asustado tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo –Bueno vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Una vez más estaba rodeada de luces amarillas y roja la niña pudo observar al hombre que se acercaba a paso lento, toda su presencia recordaba a una cálida brisa del viento, sonriente volteó a ver a su madre y ahí estaba, abrazándola, la pequeña no entendía como sus ojos podían ver a través de sus parpados, como podía ver todas esas cosas mágicas.

-Hola Uranus-

-¿Papá?-

-Sí, eres preciosa hija-

-¿Por qué nunca estás?-

-Porque soy el viento, viajo a todo el mundo llevando las cosas del viento de primavera-

-¿El viento?-

-Sí, aun eres muy pequeña, pero lo entenderás al crecer, aunque quiero decirte algo, aunque esté muy lejos podrás sentirme siempre cerca, cuando soplen el viento, le pediré al mar que me ayude llevando frescas brisas hasta ti, estaré incluso cuando mamá ya no esté-

-¿Qué?-

-Estaré en tu último día-

-¿De qué hablas papá?- se escuchó el sonido de una trompeta.

-Yo siempre estaré- fue su única respuesta.

-¿Ya te tienes que ir?- preguntó sus madre.

-El viento debe seguir- le contestó antes de besarla y después besar la frente de su hija.

Fue la primera y única vez que lo vio, pero podía sentirlo, los siguientes seis años Uranus comenzó a moverse ya no en sentido de su cabeza, si no de sus instintos, a sentir en lugar de pensar. Así se comunicaba con su padre, corría por los largos campos verdes de un extremo a otro de la isla, empezó a corretear y atrapar ganado de sus vecinos por dinero, más valían unas monedas a la niña que lamentar la muerte de un caballo que caía por alguno de los acantilados que rodeaban la isla. Ante esto, su tío decidió venderle a su madre la mitad de sus tierras, claro, seguían bajo su protección, pero era para que pudieran construir una estancia para criar caballos y ya no comprarlos.

Al principio ella y su tío se dedicaban a la crianza mientras su mamá seguía limpiando los establos, cuando era más que obvio que la chica de ya casi doce sabía manejarlos el hombre volvió a sus tierras y compartían ganancias de hecho seguían viviendo en la misma cabaña.

-Uranus ¿dónde estabas?- le regañó su tío la tarde en que su vida dejaría de ser brillante y cálida.

-Corría con los caballos, podía sentir el viento a mi alrededor ¡Papá me dijo que podía llegar a ser mucho más rápida!- dijo con gracia, solo su tío sabía su condición de semidiosa, con los años aprendió que no era algo de enorgullecerse, fácil conseguía una golpiza en la que terminaría muerta como un joven marino que se descubrió era hijo de Dionisio, terminó masacrado a golpes por los pueblerinos, hubo una sequía de vino ese año, pero con tal de salvarse el cuello ella prefería negar a su padre.

-Ya no le hagas caso a ese dios, ya es demasiado extraño que le sigas el paso a los caballos, se me acaban las excusas con los vecinos-

-Lo siento tío- arrojó en el suelo sus sandalias rotas –Por cierto necesito otras- dijo con timidez.

-Esto no es posible, son las terceras esta semana-

-No hay problema, tenemos dinero, si no me prestas iré a atrapar un par de cochinos al pueblo y yo me compro otras-

-No quiero que vayas al pueblo, hoy temprano desembarcaron unos soldados para abastecerse, los marinos son malas personas, semanas en barcos los pone lujuriosos y violentos. Nos quedaremos en casa por hoy, no quiero que se lleven a ninguna de ustedes- dijo el hombre haciendo referencia a su mujer, su hermana, sus hijas, su propia sobrina y ¿Por qué no? hasta sus esclavas.

-No, entonces debo ir- sin calzado quiso correr a la puerta.

-¿Porqué?

-Mamá fue al mercado- fue lo único que respondió.

Al llegar al pueblo encontró a su madre acorralada por unos marinos, no dudó en golpearlos, aunque llegaron más, la batalla estuvo bastante pareja por largas horas, en las que en cada minuto Uranus le rogó a sus padre viniera a salvarlas, él jamás llegó. Cuando su tío pudo darle alcance organizó a algunos campesinos para enfrentar a los marinos. Aunque todo intentó de lucha murió cuando un hombre enorme de casi dos metros y perfecta barba bajo del barco.

-¿Qué ven mis ojos?- proclamó con voz profunda.

¡Es Ares! ¡Corran! Asustados los comerciantes huyeron, cerraron casas y establecimientos, en segundos la calle del muelle quedó vacía, solo quedaron los marinos, Uranus, su tío y su madre.

-Sólo nos divertíamos capitán, entonces llegó esta niña- señaló a Uranus que se había quedado con el puño al aire frente a uno de los marinos que también se había quedado congelando sujetándola del cuello.

-¿Me quieres decir que una mocosa que seguramente todavía no es mujer pudo contra mi flota entrenada?- sin darle tiempo de contestar el dios desenvainó su espada cortándole la cabeza –Incompetente- intimidante el dios se acercó a los cuatro humanos, el marino soltó de inmediato a la rubia huyendo hacia el barco -¿Qué pasó aquí?-

-Mi… mi… madre- el valor se escapó de su cuerpo tan rápido como una rata huye de un barco hundiéndose -Intentaron raptarla, so-solo la defendí-

-Papá- la tensión se cortó por la infantil voz a la espalda del dios.

-Mars vuelve al barco- una niña de unos diez años miraba desde la cubierta.

-No, yo la quiero- señaló a la rubia –Quiero alguien que si sepa pelear para mis entrenamientos-

-Bien- con asentamiento de cabeza dos marinos tomaron a Uranus de los brazos y la obligaron a caminar en dirección al barco –Iras con nosotros, serás compañera de entrenamiento de mi hija-

-No, esperen- gritó su madre, Ares algo estresado sacó su espada.

-No- gritó Uranus –Iré y volveré mamá- le rogó a su tío con la mirada que no soltara a su madre.

-¿Volverá?- le preguntó al dios.

-Si sobrevive, aunque este cabello y su particular fuerza- le pasó su gigantesca mano por sus rubios mechones pensativo –Ya se lo que eres- miró con enojo a la madre –Aunque haya una sola gota de divinidad en sus venas, su destino es grandeza, conquistar pueblos, destruir imperios, no ser una simple granjera, ice bien en descubrirla- con un chasquido de sus dedos desapareció y apareció detrás de su hija mientras los marinos siguieron arrastrándola al barco –Partimos al alba- sentenció.

-No te preocupes mamá, voy a volver- gritó asegurándole su regreso con una sonrisa. Desde entonces guardaría el primero de muchos rencores contra su padre y a su condición como semidiosa.

No había vuelto a Lesbos desde entonces, de hecho nada más al desembarcar en tierra firme vio en las playas del puerto a Neptune, solo cruzaron miradas pero ahí se selló su destino pasó los siguientes diez años convirtiéndose en una guerrera siendo compañera de entrenamiento de Mars, mismos los que tenía escapaditas románticas con la aguamarina, de amigas pasaron a explorar sus cuerpos, a experimentar el alcohol. Llegada la edad para combatir, llegaron también los vicios y los excesos, Uranus disfrutaba del mundo nuevo que se abría ante sus ojos, tan diferente a lo que ofrecía su pequeña, cálida y brillante isla.

No volvió a existir un día así en su vida, eran mañanas cubiertas de bruma, tardes secas muriéndose por un trago de agua y noches ardientes; con las batallas, también vinieron mujeres, despertando los celos de Neptune. Su relación inició el tira y afloja que todo el mundo griego comentaba como si fuera la novedad más extraña, el chisme del momento, fuera para un lado o el otro, todos estaban en contra, en especial Poseidón, luego quedaría a su suerte cuando Ares encontró soldados más jóvenes.

Sola y con una debilidad a escotes prominentes terminó metiéndose en mucho problemas. Todos querían su cabeza, era bien conocido que el dios de los mares volvería rico a quien la ahogara en sus aguas, salvándose sólo con la intervención de Neptune o Mars de vez en cuando, así que por un tiempo olvidó volver a casa, no con su historial, solo llevaría problemas. A los 28 aproximadamente conseguiría invertir las cosas, limpiaría su nombre y sólo pelearía en las batallas que ella escogiera, aunque también necesitaría plata por lo que vio un letrero ofreciendo dinero por la cabeza de Jupiter, ningún caza recompensas se animaba a capturarla pues era hija de Zeus, sus crímenes eran muy feos y dada su condición se sentía intocable.

Logró capturarla y en el viaje a Esparta a cobrar se hicieron amigas, ambas era semidiosas, habían tenido vidas parecidas, sabían que era perder a sus seres queridos, ser arrebatadas de su hogar con la promesa de grandeza para terminar hundidas en el fango, así que el plan terminaba en huir juntas al norte. Vivieron aventuras, mal de amores, Júpiter vio durante cinco años la relación inestable que la rubia mantenía con la Neptune, fue después de la última vez que juró terminar con ella y que terminaron nuevamente en la cama que decidió de una vez por todas volver a casa, así que huyeron lejos del mar terminado en Farsalia.

Jupiter sería arrestada, el último año juntando ganancias para liberar a su amiga y volver a casa para evitar más problemas pasó frente a sus ojos como un parpadeo.

-¿Estás bien?- al reaccionar vio a Mars frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó despertando de lo que le pareció un sueño de años

-No mucho, cruzamos, te desmayaste y te pregunté cómo estabas, fueron solo unos segundos-

-A mí me pareció la vida entera- la guerrera toca su cuerpo, efectivamente se han curado sus heridas.

-Bien, ahora abrázame-

-¿Por qué?

-Caronte vendrá, pensará que ha habido un llamado de un alma debido a tu sacrificio. No tenemos para cruzar, así que me abrazarás, nos cubriré con mi capa y me pondré el casco de invisibilidad de mi padre para poder subir a su bote, no hagas ruido.

Tal cual dijo Mars acató el plan, para Uranus el viaje por el inframundo no fue la gran cosa, el pectoral de la armadura de la hija de Ares fue todo lo que pudo ver, cuando al parecer llegaron al lugar indicado sintió como saltaban del bote. Lo siguiente se traduce en rodar, caer, rocas afiladas, sumergirse en las aguas, rodar otra vez, el trapo mojado de su capa abrazándose a su cara provocándole asfixia hasta que finalmente pudo asomar su cabeza quedando frente unas puertas negras.

-Mars- volteó encontrándose con una jardín digno de cualquier palacio con joyas de colores que ni siquiera sabía que existían y lejos de ellas la orilla de lo que parecía un lago.

-Llegamos- la diosa se levantó con dificultad, perdía parte de su poder allá abajo.

Tocaron las puertas y fueron recibidas por una alta morena que las veía furiosa –Mi nombre es Plut, acompáñenme por favor, las estábamos esperando-

Las guerreras siguieron a la morena al interior del castillo, fueron llevadas hasta la sala del trono, dónde estaba un atractivo hombre de cabello negro y una chica pelirroja. No era necesario preguntar el mismo Hades y Perséfone ante sus ojos, lo extraño era el bebé que la mujer mecía en sus brazos.

-Mis señores he traído a nuestras visitantes-

-Gracias Plut- respondió el dios –Vaya, si es mi sobrina Mars, veo que traes el casco de tu padre para engañar a la muerte-

-Tío Hades, hemos venido a pedirte un favor, ella es Uranus, semidiosa, hija de Céfiro dios del viento-

-Sí, he oído de ella, la muchacha que está detrás de Neptune-

-En realidad es ella quien- quiso aclara la rubia pero Mars le dirigió una mirada de que no dijera ni una palabra.

-Sí, su amor es sincero, ha sido aceptado por el mismo Poseidón, pero Atenea la secuestró-

-Vaya, como ha se ha divertido la familia esta última década- Hades ríe divertido volteando a ver a sus esposa.

-Te dije que los visitaras la semana pasada-

-No puedo descuidar el inframundo y dejar abandonadas a todas las pequeñas almas que llegan todos los días, solo para enterarme de los chismes de la familia-

-Pues déjame a cargo- reclama su mujer.

-Después discutiremos eso- regresa su vista a las invitadas –Verán, su visita ya nos había sido anunciada hace unos días que se cortó tu cordón- el dios señala a Uranus –Algo no solo poco usual si no prohibido, cuando esto coincidió con la desaparición de uno de mis ángeles me di cuenta de lo que había ocurrido-

El bebé llora en brazos de Perséfone quien de inmediato le canta para tranquilizarlo, Hades acude al llamado y junto a su esposa calman al pequeño. La imagen es más que tierna, bien sabido era que no tenían hijos, Hades no puede generar vida siendo señor de la muerte, pero se nota que es algo que desean con toda su fuerza.

-¿Señor y ese niño?- cuestiona la hija Ares, ya que no entendía que hacía un bebé en el inframundo.

-Niña- responde el dios caminando hacia ellas con la bebé en brazos –Como saben no puedo tener descendencia pero tenemos un par de ángeles, tan antiguos como el tiempo, provienen de la era de los titanes, ellas renacen cada que un ciclo termina y mi esposa y yo cuidamos de ellas, ayudan a guiar a las almas hasta Caronte y son nuestras mensajeras junto Hermes, Plut es una de ellos- señala a la morena que parece estar más enojada a cada segunda –Y esta otra pequeña es Saturn-

-¿Ella es Saturn?- pregunta Mars, pues la recordaba como una joven aterradora, incluso mayor a ella.

-Sí-

-Pero la era aún no termina-

-Efectivamente, hizo un pacto interesante, Plut muéstranos-

La morena hizo aparecer un báculo y tocó la frente del bebé lo que generó una enorme esfera de energía en el centro de la habitación, en la cual se proyectaron sus últimos recuerdos de su vida anterior, la muerte de Uranus, el trato que hizo Neptune y la promesa que le encargó a la rubia antes de desaparecer.

-¿Neptune?- al verla desaparecer nuevamente comprendió -¿Ella murió?- le pregunta a Hades que esfuma la bola de energía con el tronar de sus dedos.

-No, su ser inmortal si descendió aquí, pero su alma no, dónde sea que esté sigue con vida, pero como ves, ahora es tu responsabilidad- concluye poniendo a la pequeña Saturn en brazos de la guerrera.

-¿Qué? Yo- la rubia se pone nerviosa, apenas puede asimilar que Neptune ahora es humana, que puede lastimarse y sentir hambre como para procesar que ahora es madre.

-La cuidarás hasta sus veinte inviernos, que pasaremos por ella para que regrese a sus actividades- dice Perséfone mientras su esposo se sienta a su lado.

-Esperen, no es por esto que hemos venido, vamos a rescatar a Neptune, incluso hasta la muerte, conozco a ambas mujeres y sé que cuidarán a Saturn en el mundo de los vivos y en el de los muertos, pero necesitamos que nos ayuden-

-¿Qué propones hija de Ares?- cuestiona Hades.

-No dejes que Uranus muera-

-Las parcas ya se han detenido una vez, no volverán a ser tan benevolentes-

-Solo dale cierta inmunidad hasta que peleemos contra Atenea, dale la oportunidad de pelear a la par de un dios, si no la vencemos y Neptune muere, te aseguro que Uranus vendrá aquí por su propio pie, no le quedaría nada para quedarse y ambas pueden vivir aquí mientras cuidan de Saturn para saldar sus deuda antes de partir a los campos Eliseos, pero si logran salvar a Neptune, deja vivir a Uranus y las dos la cuidarán allá arriba-

Hades duda por unos momentos, su trabajo es representar a la muerte no jugar con ella a voluntad –Solo dame esa oportunidad- dice la rubia –Sé que no me conoces y que tal vez ni siquiera lo valgo, pero una pareja hizo el trato con tu ángel y una pareja se hará cargo de ella, no puedo vivir sin Neptune-

-De cuerdo, pero solo hasta el amanecer después de luna llena, Plut acompáñalas a salida-

-¿Volveremos al bote?- pregunta Mars mientras es empujada por una enojada Plut, a su vez Uranus mira a los señores del inframundo.

-Amm, gracias por su compasión, pero yo- llama la atención de los dioses –Yo- mira a la pequeña en sus brazos y sonríe –Disculpe ¿Sabe algo de mi madre?-

Los dioses se miraron entre si y Hades vuelve a levantarse para caminar hacia ella -¿La mujer que criaba caballos en Lesbos?-

-Sí- Uranus traga saliva.

-Murió hace cuatro años, lo siento, una enfermedad respiratoria que aqueja a los humanos-

-¿Mi padre?- preguntó sin controlar ya las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-No estuvo ahí-

-Gra-gracias-

Uranus hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de darse la vuelta con bebé en brazos y seguir el pasillo a dónde Plut guiaba a Mars ¿Por qué nunca estaba? ¿Por qué si atendía sus heridas por pequeñas que fueran y nunca volvió a hablar con su madre? ¿Por que siempre la abandonó? Nunca la ha ayudado a ella, dejó que los soldados de Ares la acorralaran, la dejó morir de frío, la dejó sola y todavía se preguntaba ¿por que le guardaba rencor? todos los dioses eran iguales, así que se aferró más a la bebita, ella si iba a conocer el amor de su familia.

-¡Volverás a verla cuando llegues aquí!- el grito de Hades fue lo último que escuchó.

Al llegar estaban frente una fuente en cuyo centro había un reloj de sol, algo curioso porque en el inframundo no llegaba el sol.

-Serás transportadas al portal por el que ingresaron- explica Plut.

-¿Eso dolerá? ¿Dañará a Saturn?- pregunta Uranus.

-No, no a alguien con la fuerza de un titán, pero para ustedes, simple diosa y humana, si será sumamente doloroso, bien merecido lo tienen por arrebatarme a mi hermana-

Antes de que las guerreras pudieran contestar algo levantó el báculo encendiendo una luz cegadora que quemaba más el mismo sol y señalaba la hora del amanecer en el reloj, justo la hora en el mundo mortal.

Mientras arriba Venus y Jupiter platicaban junto al fuego mientras la castaña alimentaba a la cabra con pastos.

-¿Enserio Apolo lo tiene tan grande?-

-Por supuesto, pero es cosa de dioses, todos te hacen ver las estrellas ¿No lo has probado?-

-Prefiero humanos, aunque se cansen rápido, le tengo aversión a mi lado divino, no te ofendas-

-No me ofende, se cómo son aunque ¿No lo hiciste con la hija de Hermes?-

-Sí, pero no me acuerdo- levanta los hombros restándole importancia –Si fuera tan impresionante lo recordaría aunque hubiera bebido tanto-

-Uy, golpe bajo, me alegra no ser ella-

En eso la cueva empezó a brillar expulsando a las dos guerreras que estaban en llamas, al recuperar sus poderes Mars simplemente se sacudió y el fuego desapareció pero Uranus apenas si pudo dejar a la bebé en brazos de Venus antes de tirarse al piso.

-¡Tírate y rueda!- le grita Jupiter mientras toma la olla de agua que tenían hirviendo para tomar un té -¡Quieta, quieta!- le grita antes de arrojarle el líquido, el fuego se apaga pero Uranus se queja desgarradoramente por el dolor.

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunta la hija de Afrodita.

-Bien ¿Saben dónde la tienen?- dice Mars.

-En Atenas- contesta Jupiter extendiendo su mano para ayudar a levantarse a su amiga –La luna llena es en dos días, estuvieron muchos tiempo allá abajo, no te preocupes ya vamos por tu chica- le tranquiliza palmeando su espalda.

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, puse la relación de Uranus con sus padre para que noten el contrate y verán como se llevan en comparación a Júpiter y Zeus.**

OSIRIS VALESKI: En el mejor de los casos se llevan mejor que Uranus y su padre.

**VaMkHt: No te preocupes me gustan los comentarios largos y poder leerlos a ustedes también, y si, sigo escribiendo, les gustará mucho la nueva historia, va a ser muy diferente a las dos anteriores, aunque aun no hay fecha de estreno, gracias.**

**Grecia Tenoh: Gracias, esa siempre ha sido mi intención, hacer reír, me alegra que te esté gustando, el capitulo de Mercury y Júpiter promete, enserio, espero no decepcionarte.**

**Osaka: No está lista para ser madre pero irá aprendiendo, primero rescatará a Neptune, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Lolitas: Muchas gracias, espero que la batalla final esté a la altura, me alegra de disfrutes de mi historia.**

**HSMN: Gracias de verdad, me honran tus palabras y que disfrutes de mi obra, si pensaba contar otras cosas que irme por la formula clásica y me alegra que les guste, espero actualizar pronto.**

**Berny: Muchas gracias de verdad y si, pronto habrá otra historia.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
